


货已售出 概不退还

by eggroll999



Category: Political Animals, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, Funny, Love, M/M, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggroll999/pseuds/eggroll999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T.J在狂欢party上遇见了Jensen……</p>
            </blockquote>





	货已售出 概不退还

**Author's Note:**

> ps：时间线是接political animals第六集之后，绝命反击剧情之前。
> 
> 时间线
> 
> 自杀事件 2010年5月
> 
> Douglas结婚 2010年6月
> 
> 与简森相遇恋爱 2010年8月
> 
> 和Dougie再次见面 2010年10月
> 
> 简森出任务＋假死 2010年11月
> 
> 重逢Sean 2011年3月

1 

T.J觉得自己当初真的是蠢爆了才会心血来潮和朋友打赌去勾搭那个大胸直男——起因当然是由于对方的身材有点，好吧，是非常令人印象深刻。哪怕是阅人无数的T.J也必须承认这点。但接下来的发展完全让T.J深刻体会到不做死就不会死的真谛。

大胸——噢不，应该说是T.J的现任男友——Jensen • 逗逼 • 技术专家，在用“sorry，你很辣没错，但我可是直男良心，宇宙级别的那种”顺便附赠了一个“你懂的”眼神来拒绝他的搭讪后，彻底刺激了坏小子T.J的玻璃心——哪怕当事人声称那叫征服欲。

当时已经high的没边儿的T.J完全忘记了基老界的第一原则——远离直男，尤其是穿衣风格如此简单粗暴到从外貌就能百分百确定对方直到没朋友的直男。在他想做出一些明目张胆的勾搭举动前，上帝给了他第二次机会——一对男女把他围了起来。这让他分身乏术，但不代表他选择放弃。

勾搭小能手T.J在和身边这对男女亲来亲去摸来摸去的同时，目光时不时瞥向那个拒绝他的方向——对方似乎挺专心的在和一个大胸辣妹聊天，对方的眼睛一直撇着那对赚人眼球的胸肌上，而那对胸肌所有者的眼睛也没离开过辣妹的胸。这一幕其实让T.J有些心塞，但也加倍刺激了他想得到的欲望。整个与面前男女调情的全过程里，他始终用着挑逗的目光洗礼着拒绝自己的家伙。

不出所料，在他们准备解开T.J腰带的时候，对方上钩了——Jensen突然走了过来，站在他对面，看了眼3P中互亲的男女以及他们放在T.J腰上的手，一把拉起坐在沙发上的他还附带了一个热辣的吻。

high高了的T.J自然没有拒绝——脸好身材正，没理由不来一发。最终两人拥吻着走到客房大战了一场，相互过度满足的同时也因为疲劳而昏睡了过去。

 

事情本来到这里就该结束了。这本来就是狂欢party上的一夜情，没必要有什么后续或者展开什么故事。T.J完全能理解醒来后只剩自己这样的情况。

但目前的状况是，那个大胸男竟然在自己厨房做着好闻到爆的早餐并在看见他后若无其事打着招呼说什么“马上就好，不过开吃之前，你能再告诉我一遍你叫啥？我叫是Jensen”。而他只能条件反射的回答“叫我T.J。你做的什么，闻着好香我好饿”这样。

这太离奇了，T.J在脑内默默的吐槽，但嘴角已经翘起了好看的弧度，身体也自然的移到对方身后，下巴靠在对方的肩头，憋着嘴眼巴巴的看着锅里的食物。

这画面真是太美太幸福。

直到餐桌上，Jensen表情严肃的打断了准备开吃的T.J，“我发誓之前我一直是直男，但昨晚……我想说是可能是因为，喝多了所以……”

T.J突然感觉面前的食物不是那么美味了，他放下了餐具，身体向后挪了一下，背部自然的靠在椅背，扁着嘴歪头看着坐在对面还在组织语言的Jensen，脑子里想着是回答“理解，大胸直男，你可以滚了”还是说“感谢你的早餐，Jensen，你的造型和品味已经让我深刻了解到你笔直的程度了，没什么好担心的，所以你可以闭嘴让我专心享用早餐了吗”哪个更能让对方意识到其解释的多余性同时表达出自己的礼貌时，Jensen就已经把对话进行到，“…………说到我侄女，她今年8岁，她玩英式足球，她叫……”

“侄女？足球？”T.J突然感觉话题走向了奇怪的方向。

“对啊，她喜欢英式足球，是校队的……”

“等等，你在说你侄女之前说了什么？”T.J感觉自己似乎错过什么重要的内容。

“我不工作的时候基本都呆在新罕布什尔州，因为我侄女在那儿上学。不过你放心，有了你之后，我只要不工作就来DC陪你的？”Jensen看着T.J因为困惑而整个脸都皱起来的样子，突然感觉到了似曾相识。

“你休假时间在哪和我有什么关系？干嘛要来陪我？”T.J感到莫名其妙，‘这家伙脑子有坑？还是我又错过了什么？’他没给Jensen解释的机会，而是继续发问，“你之前还说了什么？”

“啊？我说……。有时候你可能会联系不到我，但我发誓那绝对不是因为我耍花招玩失踪或者出轨什么的。那种情况发生只能是我真的在忙任务！”

‘卧槽，这和能不能联系到你以及你会不会出轨有什么关系？脑子有坑要吃药阿啊阿啊！’T.J的脸变的更皱了。

随着T.J面部肌肉的变化，Jensen觉得自己肯定说错了什么，不然对方的表情怎么变得更黑了呢？自己哪里惹他不高兴了？难道是，“我那个真的是正经工作，”Jensen看着对方因为自己的回答，表情似乎愣了一下，感觉自己抓到了重点，于是又重复了一边，继续说，“我那个真的是正经工作，接项目，经常要出差的那种。没具体工作地点，工作强度可能会偏高，因为大多数可能是户外，所以会去那种没信号的地方，也是因为这个才会有……” 

‘你谁啊！谁他妈在乎能不能找到你？你别自作多情好嘛！’T.J在心里大声的咆哮着，但为了维持自己的高大上形象，他决定继续心平气和和蔼可亲——至少他是以次为目标来控制面部表情和说话语气的——的态度来继续对话，“你之前还说了什么？我指的是，在你说，你昨晚喝多了之后……”

“我感觉我们真的挺合拍的，所以咱们可以开始试试约会交往什么的！”

“WHAT！？”T.J激动的站了起来。

“你不愿意吗？昨天积极主动配合的可是你啊。我觉得我们挺配的，不是吗？”

“…………”

“我知道你长的像什么了！”Jensen突然像是获取到了什么爆炸新闻一样，大声叫了起来，“你现在的表情和我之前在网络上看的那只grumpy cat直一模一样！Alice，就是我侄女，她可是那个小家伙的big fan！这下她肯定没理由不喜欢你了！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“…………我能退货么？”

“货已售出，概不退换～”

 

2 

Douglas一直忙着为母亲的总统竞选作准备。他虽然答应了Anne不再管这个，但始终还是无法放弃自己的政治生涯，这是他前半生的理想，他只是搞不懂Anne为什么不能接受。

当一直遮掩的假象终于被揭穿，所有的理由都变成了借口。Anne为此和他大吵了一架，说他一而再再而三的言而无信，她不知道能不能和这样的男人共度一生。Douglas对Anne的态度则是出奇的冷静，他表示对她完全理解。现在连他自己都开始承认他并非是个值得托付一生的好男人。之前酒醉的偶然出轨也许可以被豁免，但一直对自己的双胞胎哥哥心怀异样感情则就无法被原谅。

当Anne提出要暂且分开一段时间时，Douglas给出的回应是全部的尊重。

当天Anne便收拾好行李和朋友飞去了另一个国度散心，Douglas则一个人对着突然变的空旷的公寓思考如何把离婚新闻的伤害降到最低。

 

妻子离开的第二天，Douglas给自己双胞胎哥哥打了电话，但接通的过程似乎并不顺利，忙音持续了很久才听到了T.J慵懒的声音说着，“嘿，你……嗯……干嘛？”

“T.J，有时间出来吃饭吗？我去找你？”

“啊？哦……嗯……什么时候？”

“你现在不方便？”

“还行，选好地点发给我，一会儿见，Bro.”

“Okay.”

电话挂断后Douglas总觉得T.J说话的语气有些不一样，但又说不出有什么不同。从他结婚之后，忙于母亲的竞选的同时还要照顾Anne的情绪已经让他有些焦头烂额，他似乎已有三四个月没有正式和T.J单独见面或者吃饭了。这也是他期待这次见面的原因，前天的事情，他决定还是控制一下自己的情绪，毕竟正常人是不会在结婚4个月就和新婚妻子“两地分居”而面带喜色。

 

“嘿，你现在就出门？”Jensen躺在床上，看了眼旁边的闹钟，这还是他因为之前出任务迟到特意买来放在T.J这儿的，为此没少被对方嘲笑自己的品味。

“对，”T.J走进浴室，“Douglas找我，”他又探出头说，“Anne，就是我弟弟的妻子，离家出走了，我给去看看他。”

“你确定？正确的处理方法是和他吃饭而不是直接告诉他快去追老婆？我估计这也是为什么他老婆会跑的原因。”依旧躺在床上的Jensen吐槽。

“嘿，他们刚结婚！”T.J摆出不高兴脸，“Sweety，总之晚上club见？如果你没工作的话。”T.J准备出门前对Jensen说道。

“好嗒，到时见。”Jensen对着T.J摆出了飞吻的姿势。

 

见到T.J的时候，Douglas就知道，坐在自己对面的家伙——Thomas Hammond，恋爱了。

“嘿，Bro，最近怎么样？”T.J对着坐在Douglas对面，笑着打招呼。

“别装的像你不知道发生了什么一样。”Douglas翻了个白眼，“你恋爱了？”

“啊？今天不是由我来宽慰你？怎么扯倒我？”T.J拿起杯子喝水来掩饰自己的心虚。

“所以你就是又恋爱了？这次是谁？你确定你要这么快就投入到下一段恋情吗？你真的准备好了吗？”Douglas看着随自己发问脸上表情变化多端的T.J，叹了口气，“至少告诉我他的工作？”

“他是……个警察？我猜。”T.J笑的有点尴尬，总不能说他是个非法CIA吧？不对，他真的算是个CIA吗？

“警察？什么叫我猜？你这次到底又认识了什么人？如果不是这次见到你的话，就凭你刚才的话和我提起这事儿后你的表情，还有你club最近的营业额，我真怀疑你这次是不是找了个Drug dealer！”

“啊？什么叫见到我才？我营业额上涨和drug dealer有什么关系？”T.J感觉自己的脑子突然被轰了一下，“所以你不相信我？你不相信……天啊，你觉得我……”T.J感受到无比的失望，他把背部向后靠，别过头的同时用手抓过自己的头发，嘴角下拉，“我没想到你会这么看我，Dougie.”T.J的声音里带着愤怒，更的则是受伤和委屈。

“T.J,你上一次这样的时候……”Douglas看着T.J的眼睛，斟酌着用词，“我是真的关心你，不想你每次都受到伤害……之前发生的事情，我不想……”

这时候T.J的手机屏幕亮了一下，看了眼手机，T.J决定尽快结束对话，“Man，我还有事，先走了。”T.J并不想再进行这个话题，他刚收到Jensen的短息，对方明天要开始为期1个月的工作，他可不想把今天这宝贵的一晚花费在和自己弟弟解释自己这4个月的生活上。这个能放到以后再说。

“T.J……”Douglas看着T.J在查看完短信，表情立刻缓和的同时在离开前还给了自己——刚刚惹他失望的自己——一个微笑，对方的影响力，让Douglas直接把这位未见面的家伙——T.J新男友——列入了自己的私人重点观察名单之内。

这也Douglas用来说服自己尾随T.J来到一个从来没见过的酒吧门口的原因。

 

3

Douglas不喜欢T.J的新男友——没错，就是现在站在T.J旁边因为自己打扰接吻而一脸尴尬的家伙。他不否认这里面的原因包括对方站在T.J旁边会让他感受到画面的违和感。

凭心而论，Douglas从来不觉得自己是个以貌取人的肤浅政客，但从Jensen的着装——一看就是Kmart出品的印花T恤格子衬衫大众版型的直筒牛仔裤外加运动鞋，就让他觉得对方和穿着一线限量款纯色T恤修身皮夹克细腿牛仔裤和机车短靴的T.J完全不是一个画风。他完全不明白T.J为什么会看上坐在自己斜对面一看就是个典型笔直宅男，哪怕对方的脸和身材——尤其那对胸肌（简直了！）——的确非常出众。

但这还是说不通！Douglas不觉得T.J已经堕落到凭借皮相就能为对方神魂颠倒到仅凭一条短信就平息了自己惹恼他的怒火——特别是关于信任问题。至少他目前知道对方好友名单里没有这么个人，可见此次背景调查十分必要。                                                               

“Jensen，你做什么工作？是怎么和T.J认识的？”

“啊，我是做……”

“警察，我之前说过了。”T.J抢先回答。

“额，对。我是警察，呵呵。”Jensen不知道怎么面对坐在自己斜对面的未来小舅子，于是只能用笑声掩饰自己的尴尬，同时快速的看了眼坐在自己旁边镇定自若的男友。

“在这里当警察？哪个管区？我不记得见过你。”Douglas没有放过这个问题。

“拜托，你不可能认识这里所有的警察好吗？何况他也不是这里的警察。”T.J翻了个白眼，“他在新罕布什尔州工作。”

“这样啊。。那你们怎么认识的？Jensen？”Douglas笑容灿烂的看着他。

“额，这个……”虽然对方笑容灿烂眼神柔和，但Jensen总觉得自己就像是对方盘子里的烤好的三文鱼，浑身发烫，等待切片。

“在party，就是那种俗气的朋友的朋友然后互相介绍一起玩就认识了。”T.J切着盘子里的牛排，随意回答。

“你就像是他的发言人，T.J。你就这么不想我和他说话？还是怕他说错什么？难道他不法分子吗？”Douglas看着因为自己的话而突然僵住2秒的Jensen，感觉有什么被自己说中了。

“Dougie就是这么没有幽默感，”T.J冲着Douglas翻来个白眼，同时放下刀叉，向Jensen歪过头，上调眉毛和嘴角，用笑容示意你懂的表情，眼睛里却写放松，他刚刚只是开个玩笑。

Jensen自然是因这个笑容而看呆了——脑子就只剩下“我是多么幸福能有这样一个美丽与智慧并存的男票”。

T.J很快就意识到了Jensen即将开启的痴汉表情，所以他立刻就在下面狠掐了下对方的大腿，同时把话题转移到Douglas身上，“别光顾着说我的事情，你和Anne怎么样了？”

“我们还能怎么样，我每天为妈妈竞选的事情忙得都快吐了，甚至连Anne的旅行计划都没法参加。”Douglas做出了个无奈的表情，“不过，你觉得这样真的好吗？完全把今天的主角排除在对话之外？”

“今天的主角？不应该是你吗？你约我吃饭来着。”T.J自然的搭话。

“当然不是，我们想见面很容易，但你旁边这位，可就十分难得了。”

晚餐剩下的部分就是Douglas有一搭没一搭的想和Jensen聊些什么，但每个问题，都被T.J不着痕迹的带过，结果就是直到各回各家，Douglas连Jensen的姓都没有挖到。

在确定Douglas是真的回家了——Jensen开车送喝了几杯的Douglas回家，今晚的主角有种重获新生的感觉。他不想说与自己男友的双胞胎弟弟一起进行三人晚餐一点都不比和老大一起去拆炸弹什么的来的好，但这真是非常糟糕的一顿饭。难受到他只能通过食物来让自己感觉好点，幸好T.J一直帮他推荐食物，哪怕他也知道对方是用食物填塞法来减少他张嘴以及被提问的机会，但他依旧认为T.J是他贴心小天使。

“你怎么又笑的这么。。噁心？”T.J看着坐在旁边的Jensen，这家伙自从Douglas下车之后脸色从僵硬立刻转换到放松，然后不知道想起什么，别过头看了眼自己，就又开始傻笑。他突然有抚额的冲动，“别高兴了，我没想到Dougie会那么不喜欢你，这可不是什么好事儿。”

“啊？你想多啦，他应该就是，关心你，怕我是坏人拐卖你什么的吧。正常正常。”

“你的意思是多接触会变好？”

“额，也许吧。”Jensen选择无视内心的呐喊，如果可以，真的不想再接触了好嘛！

 

4 

 

Douglas不是没事会在凌晨三点敲响别人家门的人，除非有重要事件。

当T.J在打开门看到门外站着的是他时，不好的预感就笼罩在了他的头顶，好在这份觉悟也帮他做好了迎接坏消息的准备。

Douglas把一份白皮文件递到他面前，拍了拍他的肩膀，说着“如果你需要，我随时都在”时，T.J先是做出了一个“你脑子没病吧”的嫌弃眼神，在心里默念着“没事，不就一份文件，不会太糟”的心理建设下翻开了文件的第一页。看到标题和Jensen的照片，T.J松了口气，“所以你就是在做完背景调查之后来找我……”但声音和笑容随着目光移动到Jensen照片旁边的章印而停住了。

姓名Jensen，隶属美国军队，部门军队，已死亡。 

“我觉得让你先知道比较好，虽然马上新闻也会……但你知道，我想你先有心理准备，而不是直接就再电视上看到……”Douglas斟酌着最缓和的表达方式。

“这是他？……你……确定？”T.J没有继续翻下去，而是把文件扔在了桌上，整个人缩进了沙发，牙齿咬着攥紧的手指，用另一只手打开了电视。

昨日美国大使馆前有人抗议，在对玻利维亚的军事行动中有25名儿童死亡，做出强烈回应……美国政府表示此次行动并未受任何美国政府指令。

“T.J，你还好吗？”Douglas坐到了T.J的旁边，他看见对方拿着遥控器的右手在发抖，他想握住他的手，但又怕自己的行为会把事情弄的更糟。

“什么？”电视上的新闻让他有种自己肯定是在做梦的错觉。

“因为任务未授权，所以他的死亡不算殉职……”

所以Jensen说的1个月任务其实是一个政府行动，而不是什么野外生存训练？

“也不会有什么仪式……至于遗体问题…… ”

他们上周才刚通完电话，对方还说后天回来和自己庆祝夜店开业一周年。

“调查结果显示他死于爆炸……所以……”

现在，政府文件说他死了？你他妈和我开什么玩笑。见鬼的！这一点都不好笑！

“遗物就只有一个狗牌，我把那个拿过来了……”

“我想自己呆会儿。”

“我理解。”

“明天晚上家庭聚餐见。”

“哦……如果你不想来，我能向Mummy解释……还有，她不知道你们的事。”

“媒体会报道吗？”

“我不确定，但我会把他们都解决的。”

“好。我去睡了。晚安。”T.J关上了门。

 

T.J的反应出奇的平静，没有悲伤没有失控，甚至看上去没有烂药。每天正常的去餐厅和夜店报道，过着和得到Jensen死讯前完全一样却又少了些什么的生活。

为此事担心的人只有Douglas。

事情过去一个月后，某次晚餐，正在竞选总统的母亲提起军队面临玻利维亚儿童事件的责任处理方式可作为一个切入点来击垮对手时，Douglas感觉到自己心里咯噔了一下，他下意识看向了T.J的方向。对方接收到了他探寻的目光，然后扯了下嘴角，低头喝着杯子里的水。

看啊，他都不喝酒了，而是在喝水！Douglas忍不住在心里惊呼。

“Mama，我那边还有事，先走了。”在查看了手机短信之后，T.J擦了擦嘴，起身告别。

“嗯，别太累。你最近瘦了。”Elaine眼神里透着心疼。

“我在控制体重。”T.J扬起嘴角笑了一下，“看来挺管用的。”

T.J刚出门，Douglas就有点坐不住了，他找了借口，去找走到车库的T.J。

 

“嘿，T.J，你……”

“如果你要问我好不好，”T.J摇下车窗，“我很好，没什么好担心。回头见，我赶时间。”

看着扬长而去的T.J，Douglas总感觉有什么不对。

 

在红灯前停下的T.J，看了眼车座旁屏幕一直闪烁的手机，忍不住吐槽，“这么丑的娃娃，谁会要买啊！”

 

5

 

Jensen站在T.J家的门口，手里拿着两张飞往新罕布什尔州的机票，犹豫着是要自己开门进去还是先敲门。

他有点不知道要怎么开口，尤其是在打开那条他在回到美国时建立但只用过一次的安全通信界面，看到T.J给他发的信息之后……

——你现在安全吗？  
——你什么时候回来？  
——我担心你。  
——为什么你的加密线路不能发照片？  
——你回来就有惊喜。  
——回我一句会死吗？好吧，我知道你在忙。  
——你真的还活着吗？我现在很生气，你知道后果的。  
——嘿！他们都有伴儿！你是时候该回来了吧？  
——我想我能有办法让你回来……  
——你他妈的到底在哪？  
——注意安全……

最新收件时间是在4天前凌晨。

Jensen早已经想好了没有联系的理由——为T.J的安全找想，不想他被搅进来什么的——但他不觉得和对方毫无交待的失联超过30天之后，他看见T.J还能顺利的把话说完而不是抱紧对方死死吻住对方粉红色的嘴唇然后痛快的来一发什么的。

想到T.J的样子，Jensen就从刚才有些焦虑的情绪，变成了满脑子都是关于T.J的桃色幻想。他并不为自己的下半身思考感到羞愧，但又隐隐感觉事情不太对，他看了看手中的机票，就发现了事情的重点。

 

一天前……

 

“嘿，Pooch已经顺利回家，下面就该你了？”Clay看向坐在对面的Jensen。

“我？到我什么？哦！周日你们要来看我侄女的比赛……”

“别装了，我们都还没近视到看不清你的屏幕网页图片——对，就你天天盯着发呆的那个。”

“我那是在做调查！为了任务！”

“呵，你以为Cougar阻击手的名声是假的？”Aisha一副“为你的智商感到遗憾”的表情，“哪怕你每次只要看见我们靠过来都会迅速关掉他。你发呆的时间也足够我们搞清楚你到底在看什么了。”Aisha翻了个白眼说到。

“Cougar，我不知道你什么时候也变的这么八卦了！”

“观察是我的任务。”Cougar淡定反驳。

“所以，你真的交了个，身份如此特殊的男友？”Aisha想着形容词，“美国前总统和前任国务卿的儿子？舆论热点人物？出柜先锋？”

“嘿！他和其他人没什么不同，只不过家境特别而已！”Jensen表示抗议。

“Aisha没别的意思，”Clay拍了一下Jensen的肩膀表示安抚，“他身份不太一般。”

“其实你也挺特别的，没人会在被人用枪指着蛋蛋的时候要求对方把瞄准位置换到头。”

Cougar也给了Jensen一个安抚的眼神说道。

“噢，别，咱们能别提那事儿了吗？”

“所以，周日让他过来让我们见见？”Aisha提议。

“周……周日？周日有比赛啊！”

“说的就是比赛啊！你可是邀请我们了。记得吗？”Aisha笑了一下，表情有些高深莫测。

“额……”

“别忘了周日的比赛，我们其实都挺想见见他的。”

 

回忆结束的Jensen这才发现面前的大门已经被打开了，T.J站在门口，穿着睡衣，一手握着门把，满脸烦躁的表情看着他，“你他妈有什么病要大早晨站我家门口发呆？我给过你钥匙不是吗？那东西可没在你的遗物里！你知道我昨晚几点睡的吗？你真的当过兵？怎么连找个保安看不见的角落发呆的技能都不会？见鬼！大早晨被他们电话吵醒！你！最！好！给！我！个！好！理！由！”

“你要和我去新罕布什尔州去看我侄女的足球比赛吗？”Jensen几乎立刻说出了重点，并且自觉的抽出刚刚回忆时被塞进口袋里的机票，还晃了晃，还对着起床气严重的T.J露出了标准8颗牙齿笑容，顺便还上前迈了一步。

“砰！”

“唔……”Jensen捂着被门磕破的鼻子，感叹自己似乎又再次找错了重点。

 

6

失败者的成员们并没有在Alice的足球比赛上见到Jensen的男朋友T.J，但感到些微失望的队员们很快就从目睹了“情绪有些不太对•Jensen•护犊子重症患者与足球女裁判在大庭广众之下进行了胸力的较量”事件后获得了治愈。

本来以为近期应该没什么机会一睹某人男票芳容的成员们，意外在下一次行动中既见了白富美T.J的真相，还旁观了一场年度感情大戏。

那是一个很平常的任务——境内军火集团利用地下中介与境外武装组织的非法交易。

案子本来是由FBI起的头，但随着调查的深入，案情开始复杂化，牵涉面也在变广，为了能尽快结案，任务最终落到了中立的失败者手中。

“……目前获取的情报就是从他入手，”Aisha指了屏幕上出现了一个英俊的全身街拍照，“Sean Reeves，共和党的议员新星，靠保护贫困儿童上位……”

“这家伙看着可不太像能挑起军火买卖的，”Jensen评价道。

“到像是个伪君子？还是个有老婆有儿子家庭和睦美满的深柜！”Pooch看了眼资料补充说明。

“所以他有八块腹肌我一点都不觉得奇怪。”Aisha做了个摊手的姿势。

“然后呢？”Clay把资料放在一边，把话题引导像了正确的方向。

“FBI给出的资料是，他是因被Airlie军火集团新CEO——Millot Irene，勒索而参与到行动中的，算是受害者之一？现已被反转成功。目前他只参与过3次行动，其中两次是在为影响Airlie集团利益的法案上投票，”Aisha停顿了一下，继续，“第三次就是目前这次，他似乎变成了联络员。有情报表明近期中介的联系人，Eric Green——德国籍，伪装身份是专业儿童摄影师，3天后会抵达DC参加某慈善组织举行的儿童公益照片展览拍卖活动，我们要做的就是借此机会摸清买方底细，找到交易证据，破坏交易。”

“就这样？”Cougar说出了一个疑问句。

“不涉及什么抓捕或调查地下中介或者非法武装组织又或者搞垮军火集团什么的内容？”Jensen为Cougar的高度总结具体了一下。

“那都是附加利益，不是重点。”Aisha做出了’你乐意那也没人拦着你’的表情。

“我不明白军方为什么让我们插手？案子不是已经要到收网的阶段了？”Pooch提出了疑问，“现在不就只差抓人了吗？”

“他们还没找到证据，地下中介小心的过分，而Airlie集团则是目前军方的官方合作对象。”Aisha表情看着有些无奈，“其实军方不想FBI把事情弄大，他们想低调解决这个算不太光彩的案子。”

“我听说军队那边最近对Airlie略有不满？所以他们想打击下Airlie集团？”Clay做了总结。

“差不多。”Aisha点点头。

“别告诉我这是个长线任务。”Jensen趴在桌子上哀嚎。

“目前任务地点是DC，之后是纽约。”

“我能不能请假？”Jensen左看看Aisha，右看看Clay，表情无比可怜，“T.J想把我正式介绍给他的家人，时间定在两周后他的生日party上，要知道，我不能就这样去见他们，”Jensen用手比了比自己的一身行套，“我至少要提前做做功课……”

组员们不约而同的上下把Jensen打量了一番，默契的做出了“你的准备功课是不少”的表情。

“……他可以只做后勤工作？至少在咱们出发去纽约之前？”Aisha像是突然想到了什么似的看了眼Clay，提出了合理的解决方式。

Clay收到后点头批准。

 

开会结束后回到家的Jensen一进门就看见T.J坐在沙发上，神情略恍惚的看着手里拿的一份文件。

“嘿，亲爱的，我回来啦。”

“哦。”T.J只是随口应了一下，眼睛始终盯着手里的文件。

“烦酒吧的事？”Jensen走到沙发旁坐下，揽过T.J的肩膀，瞟了眼文件内容，意外的扫到了某个熟悉的名字。

“有人包场举办庆祝party……”

“好事啊！以后吃饭又可以加菜啦！”

“难道你现在没吃饱么？”T.J满脸黑线的回答。

“你要体谅刚从中难民模式解放没多久的大兵！”

“如果你饿的是下半身，我倒是很乐意帮你，”T.J抬起头，笑的暧昧的看着Jensen。

T.J并没有给Jensen回答的机会，而是用行动表达了自己乐于助人的美德——侧身拉着对方身上的T恤，直接吻了过去。

 

7

Jensen开始愣了一秒，接着就转过身体，手也揽住了对方的腰，或轻或重抚摸的同时把他更加拉近自己，舌尖也随着动作更加深入进对方的口腔中交缠。

随着亲吻的加深，他的手也开始向下抚摸上了T.J的屁股。

等到两个人因缺氧而不得不分开时，T.J才发现自己已经被Jensen整个人压在沙发上了，对方牛仔裤裆部半突出来的那块儿（当然还有他自己半硬的下半身）让他放弃执行原定计划——亲完就撤。

“所以，大兵，准备开始你的晚餐了么？”T.J眼神挑逗的看着处在自己上方的Jensen，下意识的舔着嘴唇。

Jensen直接用行动回答了对方——俯身狠狠的吻住了那片引人犯罪的嘴唇，手也钻进了他上衣的下摆，缓慢向上抚摸着他的身体。

T.J因亲吻和爱抚弄而感到浑身燥热，开始伸手扯掉自己和对方的衣物。

上半身的衣物很快就被扒了下来，两人的分身在衣物褪去的过程中完全变硬，同时撑起了不小的帐篷。

T.J半躺在沙发上，他想解开自己和对方的腰带，释放出被憋在裤子里的小兄弟，但Jensen的唇舌亲吻着他腰侧敏感处的动作只能让他放弃了这个动作而发出满足的呻吟，“嗯……”

爱人简单的轻哼似乎打开了Jensen的性奋开关，他直起身体，急切的解开T.J的腰带并将他的裤子完全退下，同时快速解开了自己的裤子。

当一切都搞定后，他压在T.J的身上，手则继续在T.J的身上点火，嘴唇流连在T.J的颈侧，牙齿清咬着对方的细腻的皮肤。

躺在下面的T.J却早已等不及的把手身伸进了对方的内裤，抚摸着那个每次都能让他爽翻了的大家伙。

“嗯……我觉得你应该先润滑你自己。这儿没润滑剂？”Jensen舔拭着T.J胸前早已挺立起的乳尖，一手撑着沙发保持平衡，另一手则翻找着润滑剂。

“啊……谁会没事儿在客厅放润滑剂！”

“要不去床上，那儿有。我怕你疼。”Jensen停下动作，撑起上半身，看着身下几乎完全赤裸的T.J。

“没有润滑剂，但是有这个！”说着T.J就把对方手牵了起来，张开嘴含住了一根手指，同时用舌尖舔着指腹，接着变做起了吞吐的动作。

Jensen仿佛被对方略显色情的动作蛊惑般又慢慢伸入一根手指到对方的口腔，T.J自然的含住两指并吮吸起他们，微眯着眼睛一副陶醉的表情。

Jensen被对方的神态和由唾液制造出的水声而弄的呼吸变重，他把手放到了T.J的阴茎上开始撸动，并在对方因快感而停下口活儿时把手指抽了出来。然后便用自己的嘴唇堵上了T.J微张的口，在对方与自己的唇舌进行密切交流的时候，把被舔的湿漉漉的手指插进了那个他下半身紧闭的入口。

许久未被使用的地方显然并不欢迎突然的入侵，Jensen感觉到T.J突然的僵硬，他停下了开拓的动作，并加快另一只手撸动的动作，很快对方就再次陷入了情欲之中，紧咬着手指的穴口也开始变的放松，手指则开始进入到更深的地方进行按压，寻找着那块让对方快乐的突起。

“啊……”T.J因对方手指的碰触到身体里某块突出的软肉而发出性奋的呻吟，并弓起了身体。

Jensen知道自己找对了位置，便一而再而三的反复按压，嘴唇则移到对方的耳廓进行舔吻。

“啊…嗯……你！别磨磨蹭蹭的！”T.J声音沙哑着催促着对方，他可不想被三根手指弄到高潮。

“你心急的样子真美！”Jensen抽出手指，搂着T.J的腰，把他抱了起来，让他可以跨坐在自己身上。

T.J扶着Jensen的肩膀，尽力的分开腿并往下坐，当穴口吞下阴茎头部时发出了暧昧的呻吟。

当内壁完全紧紧包裹住Jensen的分身时，双方都发出了满足的呻吟。

“哈嗯……你的size简直太棒了！”T.J搂着Jensen的脖子，上下摆动身体的同时，蜻蜓点水的吻了下对方的嘴唇。

“我为此感到自豪！”Jensen得意的扬着下巴，手握紧对对方的屁股，更加用力把对方往自己的身上按。这让阴茎进入到更深的程度，T.J有种要被顶穿了的错觉。

内部分泌的体液随着抽插力度的增加而发出了搅动肠道的水声，同时还伴随着身体碰撞而发出的啪啪啪声。T.J也因快感的增加而腰部发软，最后变成爬跪在沙发上被Jensen从后方操弄。

终于迎来高潮的T.J发出了带有哭腔的呻吟，Jensen也被对方痉挛的内壁加的射了出来。

 

8

“怎么？你不想接这个活儿？”Jensen搂着躺在他身上T.J的腰，低头看着对方表情有些别扭的看着被扔在地上的合同文件。

“但你想加菜啊。”T.J转会目光，看向Jensen。

“我就是开玩笑啊。”Jensen揉了揉对方的头发，“我是担心你工作忙会太累，之前你忙包场活动我都不在你身边，后来回来就看到你瘦的，仿佛你才是野外作业的那个。”

“还好啦，没那么夸张，我给保持身材！”T.J从对方身上坐起来，起身捡起扔在地上的衣服，慢慢套上，“我要出门，和Doggie吃饭，晚上你来Club找我？”

“你结束了Call我？我去接你。最近又有活儿了。背景调查什么的。”

“Okay。”T.J点点头，离开前不忘亲了下Jensen的额头，嘴里说着好好看家，就随手接过刚刚被Jensen捡起的文件，出了门。

Jensen回想着他在文件上看到的名字——Sean Reeves，突然感觉有些头痛，“我的小天使，你可别真的接这个活儿啊。”

 

刚进自家Club的餐厅，T.J就看见Douglas拉长脸的看着，T.J快步走过去，笑嘻嘻的看着对方，“抱歉，我……”

“你迟到了快一个小时，还不接电话。”

“Jensen今天回来，我出门耽误了会儿。帮我点了吗？”

“早帮你点了，估计现在都凉了。”Douglas感觉重点又被转移了，“又是他？所以你这次是来真的？”

“没事儿，热一下好了，别浪费。”T.J叫过服务生示意上菜。

“你什么时候这么勤俭持家了？被他带的？还有别转移话题。你真的想把他带家里来？”

“我生日，他来参加很正常吧。”

“你每次生日都会分两次庆祝。你没必要非把他带来家庭聚餐上。”Douglas看着T.J渐渐收起了本来挂在嘴角的弧度，“我知道我这么说话有点难听，但是，你真的觉得他能被接受？别说Mom了，Dad那关他就根本过不了。他连在我面前都没法儿好好说话。估计全家会看好他的只有Nanny——还是看在他那胸肌的份儿上。”

“嘿，你说话什么时候这么刻薄了？我都不知道你会嫉妒他的胸肌。”T.J喝了口酒，表情变的有些古怪，“先别说那个了，我找你是有别的事情。”

“别告诉我是历史问题？”

“Sean，就是，之前……”T.J发现他有点不知道怎么说起这个人，于是下意识的舔着嘴唇，搜索着合适的措辞。

“Sean Reeves？别告诉你还和那个混蛋有来往！我是不喜欢那个Jensen，但他再怎么样也比那个伪君子怂蛋强太多了！”

“额……没有。没有，不是，那样…是……前些日子，Club收到了这个，”T.J拿出合同，递给Douglas，“你也知道现在Club是上升期，有这种包场活动越多越好。可是……我不知道……”

“是那混蛋主动联系的你？还是别人给你看的？”Douglas大概扫了遍合同，抬起头，看着T.J的眼睛。

“是Gunner给我的。他说，有给活动推荐给我。”

“你之前那个监督人？”

“嗯，我不知道他怎么会认识，认识Sean。”T.J表情困惑的说，“我知道这是公事。我是个成年人，应该做到公私分明，但是，你知道……我就是……”

“别告诉我你还爱他。”

“What！？Bro，你他妈在开什么玩笑！那段已经过去了，你知道的，我现在当然不再爱他了，我只是，只是觉得这样见面有点尴尬。”

“如果你现在不爱他了，那就没什么好尴尬的。像个成年人一样处理这事儿。”Douglas拍了拍T.J放在桌子上的手，“公私分明，你自己说的。还是说，你怕2天内搞不定它？”

“我不能搞砸，不是么？”

之后Douglas则把话题转移到了T.J感兴趣的部分——关于如何在3天内搞定一个大型party最有效的方案，还表示当天会来现场助阵。而T.J也向Douglas表示，到时如果Jensen也在，一定要和他进行一场正常的谈话——给对方提些建议——关于如何和前总统老爸前国务卿未来总统老妈相处的建议。

“所以你真的准备带他见父母了？”

“有什么不对吗？”

 

9

 

Sean Reeves对T.J来说始终是个心结。

T.J无法否认自己深爱过他，并把这份感情当作自己的整个世界。当对方带着唾弃的眼神离开他时，他脑子里唯一剩下的就是结束自己的生命。他知道那很傻，但他没办法，他无法控制那时候的自己被绝望所吞噬。

在这一年半里，这个曾经在T.J心里留下烙印的男人已经成为了过去的历史，但却不足以让他对过去的疼痛一笔勾销。

在某个夜深人静的午夜，他会突然冒出自己选Jensen会不会是因为对方也是金发碧眼肌肉健美这三样和过去高度相似的特点。但下一秒T.J就会自动鄙视自己的想法，被脑海里突然出现的Jensen说的某句表白或者干的某件自以为浪漫的蠢事。他们完全不像——Jensen坦诚直接，虽然有时候缺根筋的行为和说话方式会把他气得想揍他或者踢下床，完全观察不出自己的喜怒哀乐只会冲着自己或痴汉或苦恼的笑然后直愣愣的问自己为什么不高兴这么毫无营养的话，但大多数他还是会觉得对方这样很可爱。

最重要的，Jensen给自己的快乐是真实的，自然的，没有掩饰，没有附加条款，沐浴在阳光下的快乐。

这份快乐让他不需要任何药物或者外界刺激就能把笑容挂上一整天而不需要向任何人解释。他的快乐过于真实，以致于没人会问他为什么，为什么会那么高兴，就仿佛他本来就如此高兴，从他们认识开始时，他便如此快乐。

T.J不知道自己哪里来的信心，他非常确定Jensen不会离开他。他不是没想过Jensen会向他提出分手什么的，他知道对方和自己不一样，他到现在都觉得Jensen直的不能再直了（他发誓这和对方的衣着没有任何关系），也许对方哪天就想通了觉得自己还是更喜欢女人和柔软的胸部什么的。他就是想像不出来他们分手时的样子。完全想像不了。而这竟然和心碎无关。

 

不到三天的准备工作忙碌的让T.J只能和Jensen打个电话互道晚安。但他还是不忘塞给Jensen一张邀请函。

 

Jensen在看见某人的合同上有某个眼熟的名字又接到T.J说要接这单生意时，真的完全是抱着不希望T.J被卷进什么麻烦的心态而做了超级详细的背景调查。这本来也是他这次工作的目标之一，不完全算是徇私。

等他看完自己挖出的全部资料之后，他开始恨自己的手贱。

他现在明白了。

为什么Aisha会提议让他当后勤时给Clay使眼色了，因为Sean Reeves是T.J的前任。

为什么T.J有点不想接这单生意但最后还是接了，因为Sean Reeves是T.J的前任。

为什么Douglas昨天特意打电话给他让他一定要出席那个party还特意给他一个门店地址，让他务必去采购点像样的西装，因为Sean Reeves是T.J的前任。

所有的一切都他妈是因为Sean Reeves是他男朋友的前任！

正当Jensen盯着Sean Reeves的西装照快要冒火的时候，他接到一个更加火上浇油的电话。

“嘿，资料调查的怎么样？”Aisha在电话另一头随意的询问，“明天目标人物就下飞机了，计划也有点小变化，你需要出外勤。”

“啊！？什么时候？”

“明天。”

“What？！我明天有很重要的事情！不能换个人嘛！”

“我敢肯定你很重要的事情发生地和任务所在地是高度一致的。你只要盯着某个人就可以了。”

“你别告诉我，我需要照顾的人是某位议员先生。”Jensen特意在照顾上加了重音。

“Yoooooo！看来你已经知道了。”Aisha的声音听上去变得有些愉快，“嗯，是他，这算是个双重任务。两层意思。所以，需要你现在过来一趟，讨论细节。”

“……”Jensen努力克制着自己对女士吐出脏字得欲望，同时深呼吸得说，“那你先陪我去买几套西装。”

 

10

 

“所以，他是来保护我的？”Sean Reeves一脸“你他妈唬我呢”的礼貌版表情。

“对，考虑到你参加的这个活动，他是最适合的人选。”Aisha礼貌的笑着，看了眼站在自己身边Jensen。

对方穿着昨天刚买的贵的吓死人的高订三件套，她到现在都记得Jensen看见价签后差点没晕倒的脸。哈哈，不过不得不说，这套哑光铅藏蓝色的西装真的挺对得起结账时他那副世界末日破产脸的。剪裁得体的西装配上本来就肌肉感十足的健美身材，再搭配上他那修剪过的胡子和被发胶固定住全部往后梳的发型，简直男性荷尔蒙爆棚，那气势绝对是力压全场！帅的连有了正牌男友的她都不自觉要多看几眼！当然，前提是他别说话——一开口，他就还是那个队伍里最二逼的Jensen。

在Aisha大脑极速活动的过程中，带着墨镜的Jensen，一副蔑视的看着今晚需要自己保护并监视的对象Sean Reeves。对方的表情明显不太高兴，没有哪个雇主希望自己的保镖——这是Sean对Jensen存在的理解——比自己看着更加引人夺目。甚至让他产生站在这家伙身前的自己是那个为他开路的跟班的错觉。

“Sean Reeves，叫我Sean就可以。”Sean最终没再说什么，友好的伸出手。

“Jensen。”Jensen最终出于礼貌，摘掉了墨镜，并且回握了对方。

短暂的互相自我介绍结束后，各个人员都到岗准备行动，Jensen和Aisha作为陪同人员和Sean Reeves一同前往Club与目标人员见面。Clay不知道从哪里弄来了一张邀请函成功混入Club，剩下的Pooch和Cougar则对这种活动特么不感冒的选择留在原地待命接应。

 

“T.J，这才刚开始走红毯，你却已经喝了，3杯了威士忌了。”Douglas拿走了对方手里准备灌下的第四杯。

“我……我有点……你知道，紧张，这次party我才准备了2天，今天来的也都算有头有脸的人了，我不知道他们会不会满意。”T.J说完就立刻站了起来，“我去音响室那看看，你现在从后门出去走红毯？”

 

“T.J,”Douglas拉住要走的T.J，“你紧张的是party，还是会再见到他？”  
T.J没有说话，而是别过头看向某个点，下意识的舔着嘴唇。

“我知道这是你们再分开后第一次面对面见面，”Douglas顿了顿，“相信我，无论你现在脑子里想着什么，等你真的看到他，你什么都感觉不到。”说完Douglas给了T.J一个拥抱，前提是，你真的不爱他了。

“Thanks，Man。”T.J用力回抱对方，同时在对方肩头蹭了几下，“等我短信？我忙完就来找你？对了，Anne今天来吧？我也给她寄了邀请函。”

“哈，你还真会利用场地优势，”Douglas笑了一下，“你先忙吧，她可能晚点到。”

T.J刚立刻不久，Douglas就收到了对方的短信。

——还有一件事，看到Jensen时，你能，嗯，让他离他远点么？

Douglas翻了个白眼，但还是耐心的回复了对方——好。

 

Douglas在红毯上并没有看到Jensen，如果不是他在签名出看到对方写的很工整的名字，他都开始怀疑对方是不是准备放T.J鸽子了。

闲着无事的Douglas打算去大厅看看能不能找到这个家伙，却意外的碰到了略显微妙的一幕——T.J被一个穿着相当有品味，身材就算从背后看也知道相当出众的男人紧搂着腰——就算是站的离他们有些距离，Douglas都能看到对方紧搂的手在T.J西装上留下的褶皱——对面站着的是一脸感觉被冒犯到了的Sean Reeves。

“难道那是……”Douglas往侧面走了几步，换个角度看到了男人的侧脸，然后不可置信的揉了揉眼睛，他怀疑自己是不是看错了，搂着T.J的那个气势十足的家伙是那个Jensen？

Douglas感觉手机在震动，他低头划开屏幕，看到了T.J的短信。

——你在哪？你没遵守承诺！我需要你！

——哈，我在你4点钟方向。我觉得还是不要打扰你们比较好。

——别废话，快过来！

接着Douglas就收到了T.J略带恼怒的视线。同时又收到一条短信。

——过来，我保证帮你把Anne哄回家。

Douglas手抖了一下，苦笑着删掉了刚被打上的字母，抬起步子走向了他们。

这没什么不好的，他愿意扮演为对方解决问题的好弟弟，也接受对方一直当着会为他提供感情帮助的好哥哥。

这挺好的，至少他不用成为现在这样尴尬场景的主角——虽然他不会承认他还是很期待这一幕的——在他是观众的前提下。

 

11

T.J觉得自己好运一定是用光了，所以才会遇到如此狗血尴尬的情景——现任穿的和平时比判若两人的帅气的搂着自己，对面站着前任温和笑着和自己打招呼——这他妈太诡异了，谁来把他带走！

 

半个小时前

红毯刚进行到一半，T.J便从音像室出来，跑到宾客签到处看看找Jensen的名字，发现对方还未签字时，他有些失落，但想想他会这么早出现也不太正常，他记得对方昨晚电话里有提过今天会晚点到之类的。他放下签名簿，转身回到大厅，开始和进场的人寒暄，说着有的没的的客套话。

当他在门口看到身着西装气质完全焕然一新的Jensen时，身体已经先由大脑冲着对方扑了过去，他们可是几乎快3天没有好好拥抱过了。

拥抱着Jensen的T.J这时候才发现他身后好像还站着一个人，他抬起头了，看到了一张让他有些大脑放空的脸。

Jensen松开T.J，小声说，“Sorry，我今晚有工作。”

紧接着T.J就听见从某个人说着，“Hi，好久不见，你过的怎么样，Thomas？”

“Hi, Se……Reeves，挺好的，你呢？”T.J自然的站在Jensen身边，面对着Sean，表情自然的微笑。他开始觉得Douglas是对的，因为他现在的确什么都感觉不到，除了看见Jensen后的喜悦。

“你不介绍一下？”Sean看了眼T.J指了指站在他旁边的Jensen。

“我男朋友，Jensen。这是……”

“他是我的新老板。”Jensen打断了T.J的介绍，手则紧紧搂住了T.J的腰。

“啊？”T.J感觉自己有点反应不过来。

“是啊，他是我新请的保镖。”Sean再次冲T.J微笑了一下。

What the hell！T.J在心里咒骂着同时感觉到了前所未有的狗血和尴尬。他很自觉的发短信给Dougie，寻求场外求助。

 

“Hey，Reeves议员，好久不见，你最近怎么样？”

Douglas的出现让T.J松了一大口气，他适在不知道在这样的场合下要说点什么才能打破尴尬的气氛，他不会承认自己都闻到了空气中的火药味儿了。

“你好，Hammond，还不是在忙一些议案，Ms. Barrish的竞选怎么样了？我们都很关注。”

“我才这是机密问题，今天可是after party，不谈公事，如何？”Douglas心里为对方装作关心的态度弄的在心里不断翻着白眼，面上却表现的和对方非常热络，“你一个人来的party？我好像没看见Ms. Reeves。”

“她今天有别的活动，”Sean随手拿过服务生托盘里的香槟，刚想张口说些什么，就看到Jensen贴着T.J耳边说了几句，然后打了个招呼就先行离开了。

现在场面就剩下三个人，T.J也找了个借口先撤了，而Douglas则被突然出现在面前的Anne带走，最后只剩下Sean议员站在原地。

 

T.J现在正一个人躲在某个VIP包厢里，以此来确保他不用再重复刚才的画面。他完全搞不清楚为什么Jensen的新老板会是Sean？这可太戏剧化了。他回想着刚才Jensen看Sean的眼神，他确定对方是知道自己和Sean的那点历史问题了。想着刚刚Jensen告诉他的，要先去忙会儿工作什么的，T.J还是决定一个人在包厢里待会儿比较好，他可不想单独和Sean相处，然后被Jensen误会点什么。

令人意外的是，他竟然听见了Sean的声音，“你一个人在这儿？不是为了躲我吧。”

T.J抬起头，就看见了站在门口拿着酒杯的Sean。

“额，没有，是最近准备活动弄的很累，外面有点吵，我想一个人静一下。”T.J违心的说，同时暗骂为什么这个家伙能进自己的VIP这不科学。

“我最近也有点烦心事，外面的气氛的确也不太适合我，介意我坐你旁边么？”Sean看T.J因为自己的话愣了一下，就主动坐到了T.J旁边的沙发上。

“是啊？工作的事情？”T.J握着手里点空的酒杯，视线则落到了门口。

“算是吧。但也不全是。我可能，要离婚了。”Sean喝了口杯子里的香槟，如无其事的说到。

“啊？你要离婚了？你们看上去那么般配。怎么会……”T.J想说的却是，哦，因为要离婚了， 所以跑来找我了？

“你也说是看上去了。”Sean顿了顿，抬起头注视着T.J的眼睛，“我现在才明白我之前错过了什么，她那里没有我想要的。现在结束，对大家都好。只是孩子们……”说着又喝了口酒。

“哦，离婚的确对小孩子不是什么好事。”T.J自然把杯子放到唇边，他觉得他应该喝点什么，结果发现自己杯子已经空了，于是尴尬的放了回去。

这时候Sean则起身去门口帮他拿了一杯一样的威士忌，T.J拿到后说了谢谢并喝了一口，他觉得酒的味道有点怪，但又说不上哪里怪，于是也就没多想什么。

接着Sean好像有和他说了写什么，但T.J渐渐感觉到浑身轻飘飘的并且浑身燥热，这种感觉似曾相识——似乎和多半年前嗑药high起来的感觉很像？但他可以发誓他已经远离那玩意儿了，在Jensen的全力“帮助”下。

他下意识扯掉了自己衬衫上的领带，松开最上面的两颗扣子，同时又喝了口面前的酒想降低温度，但结果则是身体感到更加燥热，脑子变的一片空白，脸上出现玫瑰色的红晕，同时嘴唇也被他自己舔的带着水光。他的感官在不断的扩大，理智则在逐步的缩小，下半身升起的欲火让他有点不知所措，他的身体渐渐倒向了另一边，嘴里呢喃着一个人的名字，“……Jen……Jensen……”

 

12

 

T.J醒来时发现自己人在医院。Douglas趴在他的床边似乎睡着了，他感到有些茫然，搜索着某个熟悉的身影，却一无所获。他感到有些失落，而这是Douglas也从睡梦中醒了过来。

“T.J? 太好了！你醒了！”

T.J不明白对方为什么如果激动，他想问为什么自己会在医院，却发现喉咙嘶哑发干，没动一下就会隐隐作痛。

“你先别急着说话，先喝杯水！”说着就倒了一杯水递给T.J。

液体的滋润让T.J感觉喉咙顿时好了不少，“发生了什么？我怎么会……会在医院？Jensen呢？我没看到他。”

“你药物过敏，被送来医院急救……”

“天啊……我，我没有……你知道我……”T.J急切的想要解释什么，但却不知道从何解释，他最后记忆就是喝了两口酒，然后就没了知觉。。

“我知道，这不是你的问题。”Douglas握住对方的手，安慰道，“家里那边我已经通知过了，你昏迷了一天，我让他们都回去休息了。媒体那边我尽量想办法压下去，别内疚被自责，这不是你的错。”

“可是……”T.J想到了Elaine的竞选，脸上的表情更加苍白。

“别担心竞选的事情。”Douglas像是看透了T.J的心思，“这事的起因根本不是你的错，你现在首要的任务就是快点好起来。”

“……Jensen呢？”

“他有任务，还记得吗？”Douglas自然的接话。

“任务？”某个关键词似乎打开了记忆的开关，T.J像是突然想起了什么，表情离开变得紧张起来，“你撒谎，Dougie！他是不是，打了Sean？Oh！No，他打了Sean对吗？还来了警察或者其他什么的人是不是？”

“你一定是睡糊涂了才会想这么……”

“你别骗我！你知道你撒谎我肯定能看的出来！他到底怎么了？难道他被逮捕了吗？还有Sean！他……他没被Jensen打死吧？”说到最后，T.J的声音越来越小，他模糊的记得自己似乎是看着Sean好像快要被打死了，所以上去拉着Jensen的手，阻止对方继续攻击之类的。

“我虽然反对暴力，但对这种人渣被活活打死也是喜闻乐见。”Douglas停了一下，到T.J看自己的脸色变暗，继续说，“可惜，他活得好好的，除了要在医院躺一个月以外。”

“那Jensen呢？他……”

“他现在应该在挨训吧。这事儿好像破坏了他们的一个行动计划，虽然他本人的样子一点都不觉得可惜或者后悔什么的。”Douglas冲着T.J笑了一下，“别担心，有爸妈出面，他会没事的。Sean该得到教训，这事儿不怪Jensen。”

“What？！你刚才说什么？有爸妈出面？这事儿这么还……到底发生了什么？”T.J咬了下嘴唇，“我不记得，不记得为什么Jensen会打Sean……所以到底发生了什么？”

 

Douglas有点不知道怎么和T.J描述，因为他不太确定这会不会让T.J受伤。爱上一个深柜懦弱的有妇之夫被甩，和爱上一个深柜懦弱人渣的有妇之夫被甩，还是有区别的。

“T.J，我觉得，你不太会想知道，不然，你也不会想不起来了，不是吗？”

“哈，你这么瞒着我，总不能是，Sean给我下药，然后想上我，结果上一半被Jensen看到所以被打个半死吧？”

“……”

“你那是什么表情！难道被说我说中了？天啊！这！这是什么……一定是我醒来的方式不对！”说着T.J就准备闭上眼睛再来一次。

“不不不，你说的不全对……但我不觉得，不觉得真相比这个好。”

“别安慰我了，”T.J懊恼的用手捂住了自己的脸，“所以就是我和Sean做了被Jensen看到了？所以他才……他才不在这儿？”

”不是，他不在这儿仅仅是因为在被训话和写检讨。也有可能是因为爸妈在和他谈话什么的。”

“What？！”T.J被惊的差点没从床上掉下来。

“别激动！你刚醒，这样不利于恢复！”Douglas安抚着自己的兄弟，“那个，你真的想知道发生了什么？虽然我不确定我知道的是不是全部，但是如果……”

“快说！这到底是怎么一回事！不过，在那之前，你能先去……Jensen！”

T.J被推门而入的男人吸引了全部注意力导致句子都没说完就转换了完全不相干的内容，本来想下床去拥抱Jensen的他，万幸自己因为身体虚弱而只能在床上喊着对方的名字，然后停顿了两秒喊了站在男人身后的两人，“Mama，Daddy……”

 

13

 

“所以，你准备什么时候告诉我们，你交了一个新男朋友？”Elaine直白的问题让T.J脑子一愣，“还好这次交了一个靠谱的。”

“啊？Mama，我和Jensen是……什么？您？”

“这次我和你妈妈意见一致，觉得你们在一起挺好的，”Bud笑着看着自己儿子。

Jensen有些不好意思的用手摸着头，冲着T.J傻笑。

T.J突然有点不知道如何表达自己现在的心情。他真的没想到Jensen能这么快就被家里认同，这真的太棒了！

“嘿，别傻笑了，对，我说的就是你们俩！”Douglas有点受不了的翻了白眼。

“好了好了，把时间留给这对儿小情人吧。咱们还有事情要处理。”Elaine用眼神示意Bud和Douglas。

“好好休息，晚上来看你。”Bud拍了拍T.J的手，跟着Elaine他们离开。

 

“Jensen，我妈……你是怎么……”等大家都离开了，T.J才伸手握住Jensen的手。

“你妈妈人很好啊。虽然……开始看见她，是有点可怕……”Jensen回握住对方，亲了亲对方的嘴角，“总之，现在他们接受我们啦！以后我们能正大光明的约会啦！”

“也对，”T.J总觉得自己忽略了什么重点，但又怎么都想不起来了。

 

直到第三天上午，一个人无聊的T.J打开了电视，才发现自己错过了什么。

 

慈善共和党议员实则伪君子，涉嫌非法军火交易……

 

T.J盯着屏幕，他有点不在状态。Sean涉嫌军火交易？这不可能吧？那个致力于保护儿童法案，珍惜自己名声重过他们爱情的Sean Reeves？

脑子闪现的片段，让T.J感到些许头痛，他好像记起了什么，在完全失去意识之前，似乎有人脱他的衣服，还有人压住了他，他似乎看见了闪光灯，还听到相机的拍照声。

 

刚进病房的Jensen听到了从电视里传来的声音，他走到T.J身边，用遥控器调小了音量，接着抱紧了T.J。

“那个混蛋为他做的坏事付出代价的。爸爸已经参与到让Sean • 十恶不赦的伪君子 • Reeves好好在监狱爽爽的计划了。”

“啊？他到底做了……等等。你刚才说爸爸？”

“对啊，你爸爸不就是我爸爸吗？”Jensen露出了逗逼的笑容自豪的说，“我真没想过有天我会有个前美国总统岳父和未来美国总统岳母，以及未来幕僚长小舅子。”

“所以你被我全家人都认可了？”T.J找到了重点。

“当然！像我这样极具男性魅力的技术人员已经弥足珍贵了！当然人见人爱！”

“噗！这到是真的。”T.J认真的点点头，“对了，事情，到底是怎么回事？我想知道。”

“啊？你指哪个部分？”

“全部？”T.J歪了下头，靠着Jensen的肩膀，试探的说。

“嗯，其实，就是………………”

“我找到你的时候，就看到你几乎失去意识的躺在沙发上，那个人渣竟然给你下药！！！还给你拍了许多那什么的照片，威胁说如果不给他豁免权就要把照片都散布出去，我当时气极了，就狠狠揍了他一顿，后来Aisha来了，然后通知了你父母，我送你去了医院。等你脱离了危险期，他们就找我深谈了一下，总之。。。现在没事了。问题都解决了。”

“你的任务？”

“那个啊……被取消了。”

“哦……都是因为……”

“不，这和你没关系，T.J，你不需要自责什么的。那家伙就是个人渣，我早就想揍他了，就算没这事儿，我也要找机会揍他！”Jensen认真的继续，“我本来就不想当他的什么保镖，哪怕主要任务是监视！现在这样挺好的，虽然任务泡汤了，但是至少他被缉拿归案，至于案子剩下的事情，本来就是应该让FBI或者CIA或者军方什么去烦恼，这本来就是他们的案子，他们为了独善其身才给我们的。现在还给他们正好。”

“也多亏了这个，”Jensen冲着T.J微笑，“我现在完全待业，正好可以好好照顾你啊！”

 

14

就像Jensen说的，Hammond家已经找好熟人好好关照了目前已被关押的某位前议员，但这并不代表事情已经结束。

这场风波并没有过去，而是走向了奇怪的方向。

 

“你不能把这个新闻压下去？”Elaine坐在自家书房的沙发上，看着坐在对面的Susan Berg。

“Elaine，我只能说，我很抱歉。”Susan停顿了一会儿，又再次开口，“我试过和他们谈，但结果不尽人意。”

“我不明白为什么媒体总是喜欢挖T.J的伤口。他们还没挖够吗？！”Douglas忍不住站了起来，语气带着愤怒。

“他们这次想挖的其实是……”

“那又怎么样！？这事情还是牵扯到了T.J！所以呢？他们是不是还要挖T.J的新男友？”

“冷静点，Douglas，对方有名字，他叫Jensen。”Elaine不赞同看着他。

“Mom，我不觉得T.J现在准备好了，准备好和……Jensen一起站在大众媒体面前了。”

“所以我们现在可以帮他们准备好？我不认为他们会放过任何一个当事人。”Susan提出合理的建议。

“新闻最快什么时候发布？”Elaine问出了关键的问题。

“明天白天，”Susan看了看表，“我们还有12个小时准备。”

“很好，那就开始吧，现在只希望可以把对他们的影响降到最低。”Elaine叹了口气，活动了下有些发酸的肩膀，等到Susan离开，才开口问了Douglas，“Bud那边情况怎么样？”

“还没消息。”

 

Clay不太明白为什么前任总统会来拜访他和他的队员。

“我想我的意思很明确，于公于私你们都没有理由反对。”Bud用着惯有的谈判态度说。

“我想于公于私我都无法答应这个。”Clay直白的拒绝了对方。

“条件很丰厚，你没理由拒绝。”

“的确，但他是我们的队友，如果他亲自开口向我申请离职，我自然会批准，没准儿还会给他来份推荐信或者帮他找份文职工作，这一切都和您给的条件毫无关联。”

“把感情放在第一位并不是一位成功领队应该有的。你知道……”

“不，我们是失败者，”Clay打断了Bud的陈述，“所以我不需要理会那些成功队长信奉的条条框框。Jensen是我们队伍的一员，这和他交了什么样的男朋友或者卷入什么样的事件并没有任何关联。我尊重他，也请您和您的家庭尊重他。”

这是Bud历史上第一次谈判失败，但他反而在心里笑了起来，“希望你不会后悔你的决定。”

“我为见到您而感到愉快。”

 

15

媒体并没有给Hammond家人准备的时间，在他们商量对策时候，新闻已经铺天盖地。

Jensen没想到自己会成为媒体追逐的对象。他一出医院大门，就被在外面围堵的记者一顿狂拍给吓到了。他觉得他们一定是拍错了人，所以非常从容的冷脸穿过了人群，打车走了。

T.J接到Jensen的电话时，电视里正播放着被记者挖出的他和Sean过去的那段情史，其中还提到了他那时候的自杀。

这真的太可笑了，可T.J不知道为什么自己却笑不出来。他不知道现在才开始担心——Jensen是否知道他和Sean事情的全部——是不是有点晚。 

然后他的电话响了，是Jensen。

“啊？你被记者围堵了？”

“不用担心我，我挺好的。”

“你。。。哦。。。好。。。我明天才出院呢。”

“Love you. 晚上见。”

 

“你确定没人跟踪你？”Aisha挑眉看着坐在自己对面，皱褶眉毛的Jensen。

“之前有几个记者，后来被我发现都甩掉了。”

“你知道你惹了多大的祸吗？”Aisha恢复了一副扑克脸。

“事情没解决？”

“你的前总统岳父和未来总统岳母帮忙解决了一大半，”Aisha叹了口气，“可还剩下一部分。”

随着Aisha努嘴的方向，Jensen拿过桌上的平板，浏览了一下，立刻明白了过来，“What the fuck！他们这帮寄生虫是想干嘛！？现在跑来挖T.J过去的伤疤？他们到底……”

“你先冷静点，我找你过来，给你看这个，并不是想和你讨论T.J的部分，你往下在看看，”Aisha拍了拍Jensen的肩膀，示意对方往下看。

“What？！这是！我的照片？怎么旁边还有那个人渣？”Jensen不可置信的瞪着新闻标题，“白宫小王子后宫添新宠，新欢旧爱大比拼？这他妈是什么鬼！！他们怎么敢拿我和那个人渣做对比！”Jensen差点就把全部的愤怒发泄在了无辜的平板上，还好Aisha提前把平板抢了过来。

“你怎么就是意识不到问题的重点？！”Aisha感觉自己被气的都没力气翻白眼鄙视对方的智商了。

“重点？难道把我和那个人渣相提并论还不够……”

“听着，Jensen，”Aisha不耐的打算了对方，“我们现在的身份，说好听点，是政府秘密部门队员，但简单的说，我们就是政府见不得光的雇佣兵。我们需要保持低调，尽最大努力降低在媒体大众面前的存在感。但是现在，你的照片被曝光了，你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“你的意思是。。。”

“Jensen你的身份，队伍的事情很有可能被曝光……”Clay不知道什么时候走进了房间，补充了剩下的部分，“政府虽然不会让我们曝光，但也没办法完全控制媒体。所以……”

“是要我离开吗？”Jensen低下了头，声音变的越来越小，他感到喉咙有些哽咽，心里有什么堵在那里，非常难受。

“不，离开与否完全取决与你，我只是想让你知道你未来会面临着什么。”Clay纠正了Jensen的想法，“没人希望你走，我们是一个团队。身为负责人，我必须考虑更多。”

“老大，我……”

“你想离开吗？”Aisha快速插话提问。

Jensen立刻摇头。

“那就快去准备你的应急方案，只让媒体挖到他们能知道的，还有别忘了提高警惕小心仇家上门？”Aisha立刻给出了合理的建议。

“仇家？我确定有……”

“你有没有我不知道，至少失败者的仇家，的确不少。”

“你唬我呢？”Jensen急着跳了起来，“我有事先回医院了，你们放心，他们一定查不出我是谁！”

留下了嘴角抽绪满头黑线的队友们。

 

16

Jensen赶到医院的时候，T.J正在摆弄着遥控器不断的换台，而在他旁边坐着的Douglas似乎一直在劝说着什么，却在Jensen走进房间后停止了单方面对话。

“嘿，没出什么……”刚想好的开场白却被Douglas生硬的打断了。

“如果你觉得全世界都知道你和T.J恋爱了并且在把其前任——某位违法议员先生——打成重伤之后还能安然无恙像没事人一样行动自由后，也算什么大事的话……”

“额……”原本想要活跃气氛用帮揍负心汉梗来讲个笑话的Jensen突然觉得自己的舌头被狠狠打了一个结，完全忘了自己要说什么。

“你干嘛总找Jensen的麻烦？”T.J放下遥控器，表情不爽的看着Douglas，“是他救的我，记得吗？”

“当然记得，”Douglas看了眼Jensen后把目光又定回T.J的身上，“我想你也应该记得是谁害你躺在这儿的。”

迟钝如Jensen也感受到了空气中弥漫的火药味儿，他一头雾水的看向T.J，并很快得到了回应，“Jensen，你去帮我买份叉烧酥，就是距离医院500米那家中式茶餐厅的，顺便再给我带个粥，我饿了。”说完还不忘冲对方露出了狗狗眼的必杀技。

Jensen知道T.J是有意支开自己，但他决定相信T.J，听话的出门觅食了。

“如果你不愿意帮忙，可以拒绝我，没必要当着他的面提这个。”T.J在看到Jensen离开后，语气不善的说道。

Douglas则有些哭笑不得的别过头，然后像是想起了什么后，又苦笑着低下头，“我不明白你为什么到现在还想帮那个人渣。你现在不是应该烦恼怎么和Jensen解释吗？”

 “我说了很多遍，我不是想帮他，我只是……只是不希望他得到不公正的待遇……至于解释，我会和Jensen坦白的。”

“T.J，现在事情已经不是我能插手的了，这次是Daddy动的手，我没办法，而且Mommy也算是已经默许了，他肯定是躲不了。”Douglas看着因为自己话，而略微愣住的双胞胎哥哥，“我很抱歉没有控制住新闻，但有件事你真的要劝劝Jensen，关于……”

“他的工作？”T.J希望自己不要那么机智的猜对答案。

“还有他的个人档案。”Douglas看着T.J略微皱眉的表情，直接的说出来自己的担心，“媒体有可能从Jensen这边挖新闻，所以在他们采取行动前，我希望你和Jensen能一起接受采访，合理满足大众的好奇心。如果他能在采访前换个正常的工作，我想效果会更好。”

“换。。。换工作？”T.J突然觉得有些心塞。

“嘿，你干嘛一副被抛弃的委屈脸看着我？是他换工作又不是你。何况换个安稳的工作对你们以后。。。”

“你难道不觉得Jensen现在的工作很cool嘛！可不是什么人都能有个在政府秘密部门工作的男票啊！”

“但这事儿不可能对外公开，你知道吧？”

“可是你们都知道啊。”

Douglas突然感觉有些头痛——我们没人觉得他的职业炫酷好嘛！

 

“Anne，听说T.J那小子这次搞了一个秘密特工当男朋友。”

“啊？您从哪里得到的消息？”

“电视啊！”Margaret指了指电视上的报道说，“身材长相一流，打架也不含糊，而且连议员都敢打啊，加上T.J那小子到现在都没和咱们透露过，媒体到现在还没扒出来他的身份，不是秘密特工是什么？”

“Wow！Nanny，您的推理真是理据服！”Anne自动向面前风韵犹存的老人竖起了大拇指。

 

17

Jensen不是没想过换工作，每次受工伤或中枪的时候，他无数次的不在后悔身为技术人员的自己为什么要上前线工作，但是想和做总归是两码事，乐天派的Jensen从来不觉得换工作是件容易事。

尤其是每次任务结束后看到自己账户余额蹭蹭涨的同时还总能多几个零后，换工作什么的就被他彻底抛到脑后了。

所以，哪怕是现在这种情况，Jensen也没想过要真的换份工作。

“Jensen，你对着屏幕已经发了一个小时的呆了，”T.J把脸转向了坐在自己床边椅子上的家伙，“其实，你不一定非要。。。换工作，你知道，现在这样挺好的啊。”

“你希望我换工作吗？”Jensen终于把视线从屏幕上移了开来。

“我喜欢你现在的工作，Jensen。媒体的事情，你应该让Dougie那家伙去操心！”T.J握住了Jensen的手，表情认真的说。

“我就知道你会支持我的！”Jensen开心的拥抱住了T.J，过一会儿才继续说，“我倒不是在烦换工作，”Jensen把笔电屏幕转向T.J，“Douglas给我写的生平履历，有点。。。让我受宠若惊了。。。”

T.J略带疑惑的看了眼Jensen，然后把屏幕拿近了些，读起了Jensen的新档案。

 

“哈哈哈哈，所以你结束从军生涯之后就一直在Dougie手下干活，当个信息分析技术员，然后咱们是在Dougie的结婚典礼上认识的？”

“他给我准备的文件是这么写的。”

“所以你准备去他那上班吗？”T.J突然开始在脑中构思Jensen每天穿西装打领带跟在自己弟弟身边上班的样子了。

“我恐怕我真的给去。。。”Jensen一脸生无可恋的表情。

“别这样，他又不会吃了你。”T.J安慰性的拍着Jensen的后背。

“是这样没错。”Jensen不停的安慰自己。

 

在T.J确定可以出院的当日，Douglas就立刻给这对couple安排了访谈节目。这其中还包括对Jensen的个人访谈。

“你这样真的。。wow，太帅了！”T.J看着被Douglas强行拉去重新改头换面的Jensen，发出了惊喜的赞叹。

“我就知道他是个帅小伙儿！你的眼光真的太棒了！小混蛋！”Margaret忍不住称赞着站着T.J对面的Jensen。

站在病房里的Jensen突然感到不好意思，他没想到剪短了头发，彻底剃掉胡子的自己会吸引那么多惊叹的目光，尤其是收到T.J女性家人的一致赞美。

“Wow，你简直就是一个甜心！”Anne也忍不住在Jensen的脸和身上多看了几眼。

“Anne，你已经有一个甜心在家了， 这个可是我的！”T.J装作吃醋似的用胳膊拦住Jensen的肩膀，表情严肃的宣誓自己的所有权。

就连在场的Elaine也对Jensen新造型感到满意，“虽然看着轻浮了点，但这才比较像是T.J的口味。”

“嘿，Mama，让你说得我好像是只看脸的轻浮混蛋！”

然后T.J就收到全家人“你不只看脸还看胸肌和8块腹肌”的表情。

被家人吐槽的不爽感并没有影响T.J的的好心情。今天可是他和Jensen对媒体公布的大好日子，没什么能影响他的好心情的。

笑的一脸甜蜜的T.J拦着被家人“调戏”的有些不知所谓的Jensen走出了病房准备迎接那些在医院大厅等候多事的各路记者。

 

“没想到Jensen那个逗比能这么上相。”Aisha看着手中平板推送的最新新闻报道，配图是一位大胸甜心笑着搂着身边另一位调皮甜心的甜蜜合照。

“OMG，我感觉自己要被闪瞎了。”Pooch捂着自己的眼睛吐槽道。

“我记得有告诉这家伙低调点的，所以，现在他是让全世界人民都知道。。。”Clay突然感觉有些头痛。

“至少他还知道掩藏身份？他现在可是真正的政府技术员，而且还是为他小叔子工作。”Aisha指着刚google出的Jensen简历。

 

18

两人相知相恋的故事并没有满足媒体的全部好奇心，不停的追拍让近日来的报道成了Jensen和T.J的恩爱秀。虽然两人分别一致表示希望可以低调恋爱，但层出不穷的狗仔街拍并没有因此而停止。

甚至已经有人开始分析两人的相性合拍指数并且对他们每日穿搭点评吐槽。

过去闲暇时看政治娱乐版来保持心情舒畅的Douglas已经决定远离一切娱乐新闻，最近每次回家都要被那对毫无下限狂放闪光弹的夫夫弄的快瞎了，实在不想看个八卦娱乐一下也逃不过被闪瞎的命运。

不要问为什么Douglas和T.J最近都搬回Elaine那儿住，这是为了保护Hammond家爱做死的大儿子安全的必要手段。而这一切都要归功于他除了爱做死以外还交了一位在秘密部门工作的火辣男票。

现在Hammond家可谓十分热闹。

每天有两队couple在家里进出不说，其中一对还特别喜欢犯蠢卖萌。

具体事例如下——

 

最近在社交网络上流行起了泼冰水活动。T.J的那群狐朋狗友自然不忘艾特他们的活招牌金主小天使Thomas Hammond来助阵玩耍。

但可惜这个时机真心不太对，考虑到我们的某位爱做死小朋友T.J最近刚刚出院身体虚弱——虽然他本人一直强调那只是夜间活动消耗量过大导致的身体疲乏，Jensen依旧不赞同T.J参与此项活动。

 

“嘿，你不能阻止我！他们都已经在推特上艾特我了，我现在不互动，他们会认为我是怂货。以后还怎么一起玩耍！”

“你可以不用和他们一起玩耍，T.J。”Jensen坐在沙发上，看着在客厅里走来走去的男友，叹了口气，继续低头刷着ins，他最近刚注册了个账号，为了融入当代年轻人的生活圈子——可关注列表里只有T.J一个人。

“你也看不上我的朋友是不是？！”

“虽然不愿意赞同某人观点，但你的那些朋友真的不太让人看的上。”坐在一旁吃着小饼干翻阅金融杂志的Douglas还是没有忍住对异卵双胞胎哥哥的社交圈吐槽。

接着他就收到了来自旁边不赞同的目光以及对面的怒目而视。

“你知道我不是那个意思。”Jensen放下了手机，站起来拉住了还在焦躁移动着的T.J，“你现在的身体状况真的不太适合玩这个，你才刚刚出院，你可以过几天再玩？”

“我又不是因为生孩子才住院的，有什么不能玩的？！”

“额……生…生孩子？我以为现在大家都在流行生猴子和生动物园啊。”

“噗！哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈哈！”从听到生孩子就一直在憋笑的Douglas终于忍不住大声笑了起来，“哈……生，生动物园？我真。。哈哈哈哈。。。不知道你还有这个。。。隐藏功能啊！”

“闭嘴！Dougie！你才生猴子动物园！你全家都生…！”想到自己弟弟的全家里包括了自己，T.J硬生生憋回了后面想说的话，并且转移了话题，“等Anne让你给她生猴子的时候，看看你会不会这么轻松！”

“喂！干嘛这个又扯到我？！”Douglas不满的抗议，但却完全被自己兄长无视了。

“Shit！下次见面肯定被他们那圈爱开玩笑的混蛋笑死了！”T.J越想越气，尤其是看着眼前被放置却因没被使用而开始逐渐融化得冰块，愤怒更是在逐渐升级。

“下次我和你一起？”Jensen在努力想着补偿措施，

“谁稀罕和你一起！他点的可是我！”

“额。。。Ouch！好冷！”Jensen整个人都是衣服彻底当机状态，被冻的紧紧用手臂抱住了自己的胸肌取暖。

“Ouch！What the hell！”Douglas则完全被冻的站了起来，整个都湿答答的。

Jensen和Douglas一同发出了尖叫。

处于急切安慰不开心男友焦急心态的Jensen完全没想到T.J回转身直接拿起冰桶浇到他的身上，同时被连累的还有坐在旁边的小舅子。

“你发什么疯！”Douglas整个人都不好了，同时还有昂贵的布艺沙发。

但这些并没有耽误T.J拿手机拍下俩人的被淋透的照片，并将它迅速发送到推特上，在艾特其他一同玩耍的小伙伴之后，还不忘在这张照片上批注说，买一送二，不用谢我。

 

19

 

“所以，你愿意和我一起去吗？”Jensen星星眼的看着坐在自家沙发上喝着他亲手煮的咖啡并且吃着他亲自跑去买的甜甜圈的T.J。他可是好不容易等T.J的家人——上班的上班逛街的逛街聚会的聚会——全部离开后，只剩下他和T.J，才提出邀请对方去看侄女Alice的新比赛——和他的队友一起。

“噢～你今天这么乖是想收买我？我还会错意以为你是想玩什么羞耻play——毕竟现在住在mama这儿，做爱是挺不方便的——而怕我不同意呢。”T.J嘴角下弯，有些失望的把甜甜圈和咖啡一同放回了茶几上。

“诶？！”Jensen的耳朵在听到羞耻play的时候就已经开始发红，同时大脑也在迅速当机，“可。。可以…唔……”

没有等到对方吐出句子的最后一个字，T.J就先一步扑上去用吻堵住了对方嘴。

灵巧的舌尖进入口腔后便一直努力的勾划侵占，唇与唇间的舔舐亲吻缠卷在两人之间。

Jensen顺势把面前的男人搂进了自己怀里，间接夺回主动权似的将对方缓慢推倒在沙发上，并加深这个吻。T.J整个人也配合的将手臂攀上对方的脖颈，同时抬起大腿用膝盖磨蹭Jensen的胯部已经开始略微挺立的欲望。

“Soldier，”T.J的声音带着蛊惑的味道喊着眼前正不断亲吻自己颈部的男人，“你准备怎么满足我？”

“你想要我怎么满足你？”Jensen并没有抬起头，而是顺势向下移到穿着微透的白色V领T恤胸口，舔吻起T.J胸前的突起。

“我想。。。啊嗯。。。”T.J的回答被Jensen的动作影响而变成黏腻的喘息。他敏感的乳尖被对方用唇舌隔着本就偏薄的布料吸裹舔吻，间或因对方用牙齿轻咬而传来刺疼痛，胸口的濡湿感和从另一侧胸肌上感受到的被揉搓感T.J变的更加敏感，他浑身轻微颤抖抬起腰部更加向Jensen的身上贴近磨蹭，下腹的紧绷感让他恨不得现在就解开自己腰间那该死的皮带，尽快抚慰自己因连日住在母亲家而被憋坏的下半身。

“耐心，T.J，是你想玩Play的。”Jensen眼神幽深的看着躺在自己身下面色潮红，因不断舔唇而嘴唇湿润晶亮的小坏蛋，“先把眼睛闭上。”

“见鬼！”T.J表示现在只想解开自己的裤子让自己的小兄弟出来透透气，但他还是听话的闭上了眼睛，同时放弃了手上的动作。

Jensen用另一只手按住了T.J的双手，然后便如对方期待般的解开了他的腰带，并将其整根抽出的后用其捆绑住了他的双手。

“你！”当T.J发现不对劲而立刻睁开眼睛的时候，看到的就是自己被捆绑住了的双手，以及Jensen充满欲望的深蓝色眼睛。感到情况似乎略微对自己不利的T.J决定改变策略主动出击。他分开并抬起双腿夹紧了Jensen的腰，同时不断用被牛仔裤紧包的臀部磨蹭着对方下半身明显挺立其的分身，同时发出犯规的满足喘息声。

正当Jensen有些忍不住准备脱掉T.J的裤子给对方点小教训的时，熟悉开门声让他们下意识扭头看向了门口——但依旧保持着原来的姿势。

“Oh！shit！眼瞎了！”刚进门的Douglas在看到沙发上自己兄弟和其男票的姿势后迅速接着身材优势当在了门口，防止自己的妻子Anne也被面前太美的画面的戳瞎双眼。

“该死的！？你回来为什么不敲门！”T.J看着迅速放开自己变成化石的Jensen，感觉这又是无比心塞的一天。

 

20

在T.J第三次把穿上的衣服准备脱下来换另外一套的时候，被指令在一旁陪伴的Douglas终于忍受不住的翻了一个大大的白眼，“你一大早叫我起来就是为了看你换衣服？我承认你穿每套都很好看，所以我可以去睡觉了吗？这是周末！是周末!”

“Hey, man! 别这样好嘛，快给点像样的意见！今天Jensen会穿，这套！”T.J指了指搭在Douglas坐在沙发另一侧的衣服，还不忘露出狗狗眼期待的看着对方，“你说我穿哪个跟他站一起更合适？”

Douglas心里哼着为什么我的爱做死哥哥要放弃治疗，一边撇过头看了一眼旁边搭着的衣服，然后又看看T.J，他终于忍不住呐喊了出来，“天啊，我上次已经被你们用行动戳瞎了一个星期了，现在你让我看真什么最般配服装组合，而这些衣服的区别仅仅在一些在我看来没什么区别的细节上和颜色上？！看在上帝的份儿上，我是没有品味眼以下的直男，看在血缘的份儿上，你放过我好嘛？”说着Douglas就捂着肿痛的眼睛，走出了T.J的房间，完全不顾后面传来的软糯呼喊。

等到Jensen晨跑回来，走进T.J的房间，看到的就是满屋子不同色系不同款式的休闲衬衫，修身T恤，帽衫运动衣以及各种夹克和牛仔裤，而坐在服装中心的T.J满脸纠结的盯着沙发上放置的一套休闲运动服装发呆。

“额，T.J，你是要把他们都打包带走吗？我们只去3天而已，真的用不上这么多衣服啊。”

“你觉得那件做好看？”

“啊？你穿什么都很好看啊！”

T.J为Jensen的回答感到略微的心塞，他想了想，觉得问对方穿哪个好看真心是件非常掉智商的事情——站在自己面前的爱人穿着慢跑时必备的紧身衣运动鞋，而这都是后来自己为他挑选的，原因时以前对方的衣服真心没眼看。T.J有时候觉得能把运动服都穿的那么难看的Jensen也是真的满拼的。

 

当一切都准备妥当后，两人迅速去了机场坐上了飞往新罕布什尔州的飞机。

飞机顺利降落后两人就前往机场出口打车去了Jensen和其队友约定见面的地点。

T.J承认自己还是有些小紧张的，这可是与Jensen一直向他念叨着的屌爆了队友以及他侄女Alice的首次见面，他一直可是一直想给对方留个好印象来着。

但出乎T.J预料的是，Jensen刚下飞机就接到短信说他们有个小插曲，让Jensen先去自由活动，见面时间改为明天赛场见。

T.J本来要松了的一口气却因为对方说比赛见时又提了上去。

所以这是要把亲友团一起见的意思吗？本来准备逐个击破的T.J在心里大声呐喊着，这和说好的不一样。

 

“你是故意的？”Clay看着刚发完短信的Aisha。

“你不是也想知道这个小王子靠不靠谱嘛？”

“我还是不敢相信Jensen那个二货找了那个——Thomas Hammond那个夜店嗑药小王子，虽然他揍了人家的前度而且报纸上还说他们是真心相爱的。”Pooch做了无法理解的表情。

“我以为最可疑的是Jensen全票获得了对方家里的许可。”Cougar补充着疑点，“虽然对方家长还是希望他能换个工作。”

“其实我不太觉得Jensen需要咱们祝福他这段关系，但是，anyway，毕竟Jensen也是The losers的一员，我们不能让他在嫁出去之后受委屈或者被退货是不是？”

看到其他成员一致的点头，Aisha继续说，“那这是明天的行动方案，我们是要好好观察一下这位未来家属了！”

“这里面，还有Alice？”Clay看了眼行动方案表上的人员名单。

“那是因为方案是Alice写的啊～”

 

21

 

“没必要这么紧张，他们很友好啦。”Jensen拍了拍T.J的肩膀。而被轻拍的男人满脸受惊的表情让他想起了某个可爱的小动物——小浣熊。

“你那是什么表情！还有，请把你的手离我的头远点！”T.J在发现Jensen抬起手时就猜到对方有准备弄乱自己整理了将近3个小时的发型动向，而他机智的在这惨剧发现前制止了对方。

“T.J，我爱你，所以他们也会爱你的！”

两朵可疑的红晕立刻出现在T.J的双颊，他有点不习惯在这么多孩子家长面前接受如此直白的表白。

“我也爱你，Jensen。”T.J小声的回复对方。

“yoooooo，我们来的不是时候？”Pooch吹着口哨，胸前挂着自己闺女，右手搂着自家太太，话却是冲着身后队伍嚷嚷。

“我想我什么都没看到。”Cougar把头扭向另一边决绝回答。

“一上来就告白？你认真的？Jensen，你是想闪瞎多少人拉多少仇恨啊？拜托你请为来观赛的单身人士着想。”Aisha强烈表示自己的耳朵和眼睛受到了伤害。

“Hi Thomas, 我是队长Clay，很高兴见到你。Jensen没少向我们提起你。”身为老大的Clay选择了正常的打招呼方式。

“你好，叫我T.J就好。”T.J伸手小心回握了对方，然后像是突然想起什么又补充道，“那个，大家都叫T.J就好，我很高兴认识大家，Jensen给你们添麻烦了！”

“诶？！”T.J突然感觉自己的话有什么不对。

“噗！”Cougar感觉有什么不对。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”Pooch直接大笑出声。

Aisha用行动表明了她的态度——走到Jensen的身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，然后一直往前走，但身体的轻微颤动泄露了她此刻的情绪。

“嘿，T.J，明明是我一直在照顾他们，没我他们一个系统都黑不进去！”

“你真的不准备退货么？”Clay语重心长的拍了拍有些傻掉的T.J肩膀，“现在还来得及。”接着不等Jensen出言反驳就走去Aisha所在的观众席区。其他人在简单的自我介绍后也相继跟了过去。

T.J懊恼的用手捂着头，天啊，他刚刚是干了什么蠢事，还能不能好了？

“走吧，亲爱嗒，比赛就要开始啦～“Jensen一手揽过T.J的肩膀，挎着对方一起走到了观众席。

比赛很快就开始了，Jensen一看到Alice出场，就为T.J再次介绍了一下（简洁版的介绍），然后就开始因过分融入比赛气氛而各种尖叫加油，以至于完全忽略了旁边的T.J。

T.J承认在自己近30来年的人生里没正式看过几次女子足球。他对这个并不是太感冒。仅有有的几次似乎还是在自己老爸当总统时受邀观看的奥运会比赛。所以他没Jensen看的那么带劲儿，但他非常佩服Alice的勇气，那么可爱的小女孩竟然敢去和那么……熊壮——不这是褒义的——且发育良好，在形体上明显处于绝对优势的对手进行看似实力悬殊的比赛，不愧是Jensen的侄女，令人敬佩！  
“怎么样，你要压哪边？”Cougar坐在T.J的前面，他突然回过头，看着T.J说话。

“什么？”T.J有点不在状况的反问。

“就是问你要压哪边啊，是压Alice这队获胜，还是压对手，或者是压比赛无法进行。”Pooch手里抱着手里快满一岁的婴儿，耐心为T.J解释，他和自己太太坐在Cougar的旁边。

“这样真的好吗？她们只是小学生啊。”

“你要玩吗？”

T.J感觉有人在身后拍了他肩膀，他回头看，发现那个巧克力皮肤的身材火辣的美女，笑的有些高深莫测的看着他。

“刚才忘了介绍，我是Aisha。为了表达对刚才忘记自我介绍的歉意，友情提示你，去年比赛就是发生了第三个选项才结束了比赛，所以，你选哪个？100起压。”

“诶？！发生了什么才让比赛终止了？不会是Alice受伤了吧。”

“哈哈，有点接近，你可以等比赛结束后去问问Jensen，他会很乐意告诉你真相的。”Pooch也重T.J对着Jensen的方向扬了扬下巴。

“好了先生们，你们都买定离手吗？？素素写好纸条交出来！”Aisha成功吸引了大家的注意力，收好几个人的纸条放在腿上，她随身掏出了笔以及一张纸条，交给T.J，“给你60秒时间，快决定。”

T.J很快写好交还给了Aisha，对方感到满意的冲他笑了起来，他感到事情发展有些不太对，尤其是他看到自己身边的Jensen已经开始和其他家长说自己的侄女有多优秀的样子以后。。。

 

22

 

比赛逐渐向白热化方向发展，Alice所在的球队和对手比分持平。离比赛结束还只剩下10分钟不到的时间。目前球被传到Alice的脚下。Jensen在卯足了劲儿给他的小侄女加油，激动的嚷嚷着，“Alice，冲啊！注意脚下！！！该死的！！！那个小人！那样犯规！！！”

就在Alice被一位身材壮硕的女孩子撞到后，Jensen已经从激动转为急跳了脚，“裁判！！那是犯规犯规犯规！！！！裁判！！”

身材魁梧的女裁判目不斜视的瞪了Jensen一眼后，示意比赛照常进行。球落入了对手的脚下。

Jensen可是气坏了，“Shit！这绝对是私人恩怨，她故意的！！我要找她理论！！Alice，别怕，叔叔来帮你！！！”

“嘿，你要去干嘛！”T.J先一步拉住了准备走下观众席跑去前场的Jensen。

“当然是找她理论！她身为裁判怎么能偏袒，你看我的小Alice，她被恶意撞到了！！”

“冷静点，Jensen。这是比赛，你知道的，足球比赛会有肢体接触的。”

“但Alice可是被撞到了！她膝盖都破了！”

“这是比赛，Jensen！比赛需要正常进行。有什么事情等结束再说？”

“可是……”

“你看Alice，她不是已经站起来了吗？”T.J指了指在场边被撞到后没多久就重新站起来再次在场上奔跑起来的女孩，“这是她的比赛，让她完成。”

“……哦，好。”Jensen有些垂头丧气的坐回了自己的位子。

T.J看着对方像个失落的大狗狗似的垂下脑袋，原本想亲对方脸颊来让他高兴起来的的想碍于场合而被他改为握紧了对方的手。他刚想再说点什么，但Jensen的注意力已经被场上从对手脚下截获足球的Alice彻底转移。

转身带球向前冲的Alice把球传给了自己右侧的队友，全体队员都转移方向向前奔跑。球场的气氛顿时紧张了起来，大家都屏气凝神的看着几个女孩们在球场上奔跑。在球即将进入禁区时又回到了Alice的脚下，Jensen和其他同队的家长都在为她打气，场面开始沸腾起来。

当Alice不负众望的射门得分时，裁判正好吹响了比赛结束的哨声。全场被热烈的欢呼和掌声所覆盖，Jensen激动的抱住身边的T.J并狠狠亲了两下。

“太棒啦！！Alice进球啦！！我们赢啦！！赢啦！！！我为你自豪！！Alice！！叔叔爱你！！！”Jensen抱着T.J大声的嚷嚷着。

“嘿，我就说她们很有潜力！”Aisha冲旁边的Clay得意的笑，顺便数着手里的钞票。

“我真没想到这小子能让比赛顺利进行。”Pooch沮丧的拿着钱包。

“看来他这次找对人了。”Cougar面无表情的接过Aisha递过来的钞票。

“嘿，别告诉我就只有我一个人输了钱！”Pooch扯着嘴角讲出了自己的不满。

“放心，Clay和你是一队的，T.J也是！”Aisha笑高深莫测的冲着某个方向驽了驽嘴。

大家的实现就被带到了拉着T.J下场的去拥抱Alice的Jensen方向。

Jensen激动的抱着自己的侄女blablabla的说着什么，接着放开了手臂改为搂着T.J的肩，嘴裂开的弧度简直能让人他的牙龈。

“Alice，你真是太棒啦！叔叔为你感到骄傲！！”Jensen正说着一半，就看到从自己身边走过一个无法被忽视的身影。

“嘿，Alice！干的漂亮！”壮硕的女裁判拍了拍Alice的肩膀，同时竖起了拇指。

“谢啦！裁判！辛苦……”还没等Alice说完，Jensen就把之前准备的台词搬了出来。

“原来是你！我就知道…嗷！”

T.J狠狠踩了Jensen一脚，同时满脸灿烂笑容的冲着对方说到，“辛苦您啦，裁判女士。我们家Alice多亏了您的照顾。希望下次比赛还能遇到您。”

“没什么，这是我应该做的。”

“你等着我……唔…”Jensen被某人的二次袭击疼的裂开了嘴。

“我代替Jensen向您道谢。”T.J继续微笑的送走了那位雄壮的裁判女士。

女裁判在离开前，还不忘用眼神鄙视了一下Jensen——Loser。

但备受脚疼困扰的Jensen完全没有接到这一挑衅，他蹲在地上抱着自己的侄女作出了完全不符合年龄和其身材尺码的不成熟的举动。

Clay看着正在场边嘤嘤嘤向侄女求安慰的Jensen，示意大家可以收拾走人进行下一环节。

 

23

比赛结束后，Aisha提议大家一起聚餐，一行人浩浩荡荡的开车去了距离学校20公里外的一家pizza小店。刚到店里，一位身材火辣性感的漂亮女士便迎了上来，见到Jensen后就给了对方一个熊抱。

“嘿Jensen，这么久不见，你又去哪儿作死去了？Alice，好久不见，有没有想姐姐我啊？”

“当然啦，非常思念姐姐的pizza。”走过和对方拥抱了一下。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，我是去工作，工作，Grace！不过是好久没见你了，啊，我来介绍，这是我男朋友，T.J，够帅吧？”Jensen一臂就揽过T.J的肩膀，搂着对方冲Grace挤眉弄眼。

“What？男朋友？你小子行啊。这么久没见就带男友回来，简直，OMG，我需要做张pizza冷静一下！”Grace满脸震惊的看看Jensen，又看看T.J，但眼神里的笑意却骗不了人。

“喂，你个见色忘友的，快让开！”Pooch把Jensen往旁边推了推，结果却是Cougar上前和Grace打起来招呼，再一行人进行了短暂的问好后，便找了最靠里的桌子坐下，趁着Grance去拿饮料与啤酒的功夫，Jensen自来熟的招待起大家。

“这是菜单，最好吃的是……”

Jensen没完没了的推荐了几乎店里所有的pizza，完全没注意到T.J从走进店里后一句话都没说。

还是敏感的Aisha发现了不对，阻止了对方的喋喋不休，“闭嘴吧，你这么说我们怎么看菜单？”

“好啦，我是怕你们……”

“说了闭嘴，你英语理解能力又下降了？”Pooch也在一边帮腔。结果被自己夫人在桌下掐了一下。

“大家都想吃什么尽管说！”Grace带着店里的服务生小哥来给大家上饮料与啤酒，Jensen看到也起身帮忙，坐在其右边的T.J刚想起身帮忙，就被Jensen按回了座位上，“我来就好，相好吃什么没，那个黑椒牛柳芝士真心挺不错的，不过那个三文鱼pizza也很棒！”

“啊哦，那我点三文鱼好了。”

“好啊，Jim，要一个double size的三文鱼！”Jensen冲着已经摆好啤酒的服务生小哥喊道。

“没问题，其他人要什么？”

“Jensen还是老样子对吧？”Grace拍了Jensen后背一下，问道。

“嗯，老样子。”

“那Alice也是照旧喽？”

“嗯啊～”Alice坐在Jensen的左边，冲Grace点头。

“那其他人……”

终于完成了声势浩大的点餐工作后，Grace就去厨房准备pizza，而Jim也去招呼其他客人。

Jensen坐下和大家聊了一会儿就嘴里念叨着说要去厨房帮忙，嘻嘻哈哈的起身去了厨房。

T.J脸色有些异样，他觉得现在的情况有些尴尬，毕竟他和这些队友是第一次见面，身边又坐着Alice，他之前并没和小孩子相处的经验，实在不知道如何开始话题，但又不想搞砸第一次印象，只能保持沉默，或是附和其他的谈话。

“T.J叔叔，我想去洗手间，你陪我去好不好？”Alice的童音在T.J耳边响了起来。

他努力控制自己有些荒乱的情绪，安慰自己不要有什么顾虑，这并不代表他搞砸了这次见面。脸上尽量放松的笑起来和对方说，“好啊。”

他跟着Alice一起站了起来，同时感受到其他人像是在看好戏似的注视着他们，这让穿着紧身牛仔裤和修身夹克的T.J突然感觉身上的衣服变的更紧了。他起身后有些别扭了扯了两下衣服，然后跟上了Alice的步伐。

等到人都走出了餐厅，原本带着看戏表情的众人立刻叽叽喳喳了起来。

“我赌Jensen在厨房搞猫腻！”Pooch挤眉弄眼的继续说，“我猜Alice肯定是想给T.J下马威，谁不知道她想Grace和Jensen一起啊，Alice可是我们光荣吃货里的终身会员。”

“我猜Alice要放大招了， 她可就这么一个叔叔。”Clay语气中肯的说，“至于Jensen嘛，这小子这次是要来真的，所以……”

“停，老规矩，下注先！”Aisha不知从哪里变出了纸币，没人一张，“100起赌，写定离手。”

五个人刷刷刷的写好后放进了桌子上莫名其妙摆放的笔筒上。

然后行动一致去寻找Alice和T.J的踪迹。

 

忙完从厨房出来的Jensen发现餐桌上只有喝了一半的啤酒瓶和饮料，感觉莫名奇妙的摸了摸头，身后传来Grace的声音，“准备好了？”

“啊，嗯！没有比这个更好的机会了！”Jensen转过身子，一脸的温柔表情，眼睛闪着藏不住的光。

24

“你喜欢我叔叔？”Alice直白的问题把T.J定在了原地。

T.J完全没预料到对方会给自己一个直球。早在Alice独自进洗手间呆了一会儿后把他拉进去时他就应该预料到，这肯定不会发生什么好事。

“啊，我……”

“我确定我叔叔很喜欢很喜欢你，我能从他眼里看到爱。”Alice没给T.J回答的机会，继续说，“我知道你家世很好，长相也超级讨人喜欢，一看就是那种，会对我叔叔这种类型的人感兴趣，但是也就只是觉得好玩而已的那种人。”

“我不是……”

“那你到底是不是喜欢我叔叔，有多喜欢？”

“我……”

“你们站这里干嘛？”门外传来了Jensen的声音。

Cougar想捂住Jensen的嘴显然已经来不及了。

“女卫锁了，我叫他们来开门。”Aisha一脸这么明显的事情都观察不出你果然是智障的表情看着Jensen。

“啊？我去找Grace拿钥匙。你们离门远点，要是砸坏了，她会杀人灭口的。”

众人看着Jensen走开的背影，集体松了一大口气，却没想到，随机迎来的便是打开的门。

“我只是问T.J叔叔是不是真喜欢我叔叔而已，这有什么好偷听啊。”走出来的Alice满脸不解的看着门口站着的5个大人和一个婴儿，又回头看了看仍然站在原地的T.J，“他没回答我，所以，我也不知道。”

“我拿钥匙……回来了。”Jensen在Alice话音未落时从拐角出现。

情况不能更尴尬！

在场的每个人，除了Alice，都愣在原地。

“叔叔我饿了，pizza好了没？”Alice一下子扑到Jensen怀里，打破了僵局。

“啊，好了，走走走，去吃饭啦。”

“我突然感觉现在的小孩子真的蛮难搞的，希望我们的baby……”Pooch小声冲

 

T.J是最后一个回到餐桌上的。Jensen随意的问他去了哪里，T.J随口说了卫生间，他也就没在追究。之后的态度也和以前一样热情，一个劲儿的往对方盘子里添加小吃和pizza。

Aisha看着坐对面的Jensen化身狗腿的样子忍不住翻了白眼，坐在旁边的Clay一脸镇定吃着东西，还时不时和Aisha小声说着什么。单身狗Cougar带着被闪的生无可恋脸吃着pizza，但又被其美味程度弄的在内心热泪盈眶，也就不再计较被闪瞎的事情。Pooch和老婆大人一边喂着坐在婴儿椅上的baby，一边吃着自己点的食物，满脸的享受溢于言表。

一行人吃吃喝喝，等Grace忙完从厨房出来时，满桌人，除了不能喝酒的未成年和需要照顾新生儿的Pooch夫妻外，都处在微醉状态，尤其是Jensen和T.J，两人就像说好了要灌醉彼此一样从没停下手里的酒，4瓶红酒外加5打啤酒已经基本被消灭精光。此外每个人手里都拿着扑克牌，一脸的严正以待。

她本想悄悄溜走，但又对目前的状况感到好奇，于是还是走了过来，““嘿，吃的怎么样？玩什么呢？”

“好吃！比以前还好吃！我们在玩儿Durak！”Alice立刻回答道，“他们在商量打赌的事情。”

其他人的注意力已经被T.J和Jensen二人的对话所吸引。

“怎么样，大兵，敢赌吗？”T.J手里拿着扑克

“赌就赌！”Jensen满脸无所谓的说，“Loser跑去大街对路过的第十个人说我爱你！Alice不算，她太小。”

“你还没喝多嘛，知道Alice还是未成年。”Aisha又喝了杯子里的一口酒。

“开始开始！”Pooch嚷嚷着让T.J发牌。

Grace看看Jensen，又看看T.J，然后有看了看在坐其他的表情，决定甜点可以等会儿再上。

 

25 

 

一轮游戏完成后，一向擅长扑克游戏的T.J在Jensen和Pooch的联合攻击下，成为了唯一的loser。他看着这两个混蛋击掌称庆，暗骂了一句，一脸认命的离开了桌子，向门口走过去。

“T.J，你是不是生气了？等等我们嘛！”Jensen匆忙追了出去，其他人见了也一起跟随两人向外走，这么好的一出戏可是不能错过啊。

 

“愿赌服输，有什么好生气的，你站我远点！不然我怎么表白。”T.J一脸嫌弃的把Jensen推到一边，侧身倚在店门口的路灯杆上。

“噢……”Jensen感觉自己无法反驳，就蹲在一边，保持沉默。

 

“他们吵起来了吗？”Alice站在一边，关切的问。

“他们那叫情趣，虽然有点作死，不过……”Pooch还想说什么，就被自己老婆打断了。

“闭嘴，到第十个了！”

T.J压根没看清来的人是谁，他本来脑子就被酒精弄的不太清晰，视力自然也不能幸免于难，他感觉自己眼前的东西都在有些轻微摇晃，但还是努力保持清醒，拦住路过的第十个人，大声说，“我爱你！”

“T.J?竟然是你？OMG，你认真的？”被拦下的人一把抱住了他，“你怎么会在这儿？这难道就是缘分吗？”

站在不远处店Jensen看见对方搂着T.J一脸不放手的样子，火气顿时冲了上来，他实在搞不懂T.J为什么要玩这么无聊的游戏，但脑子同样被酒精折磨够呛的Jensen已经来不及阻止身体的第一反应——他的拳头已经挥了出去。

“额，你是谁？”T.J完全不清楚发生了什么，好在他及时挣脱了男人的怀抱，使得男人幸免于Jensen的拳头。

“你不记得了啊，我是……”

“谁管你他妈是谁，他是我男人，刚才只是一个玩笑，你现在最好给我滚远点！”Jensen紧搂住T.J的腰，对准T.J红润过分的嘴唇吻了下去。

唇齿间的纠缠让T.J发出了难耐的轻哼，Jensen的舌头不断舔舐着他的口腔，灵活的舌尖刺激着口腔内的敏感地带，本来因酒精刺激而便的敏感的身体似乎被一个吻点燃了全身，他有些情不自禁的扭过身体会抱住Jensen，努力回应着对方，手也同时在对方的后背抚摸着结实的肌肉。

其他人基本上被俩人这副恨不得在大街上扒光对方的样子惊吓的呆立在了原地。

“Oh My God! For god sake！Get a room! Please！”从店门口走出来的Grace看到这幕后一脸生无可恋的捂住了眼睛。

这声感人肺腑的惊呼让大家离开找回了神智，Aisha抢先一步捂住了Alice的眼睛，Clay扶额的站在一边，Cougar立刻带上了墨镜，Pooch边感叹世风日下边带着老婆走回市内。而站在近距离杀伤力范围最强地区的路人，已经被着充满色欲的吻弄的满脸通红，走也不是不走也不是的被固定在了原地。

“你还看？这么想挨揍是不是？”抱着整个身体陷入自己怀里的T.J，Jensen有些一脸不耐烦的看着路人，略先阴暗的眼神完全看不出男人刚刚陷入到情欲的漩涡。

 

T.J不记得自己是怎么和Jensen来到男士洗手间的，他的上衣已经被对方褪下去后仍在地上。他的记忆大概停留在自己和Jensen在大街上接吻。现在完全被情欲挑起的他只想把自己完整嵌入Jensen的怀抱。他今天过的不太好，而Jensen有着让一切都好起来的魔法。

男人现在就站在他面前，吻着他的锁骨，似乎是感受到他不在状态，于是轻咬着他颈侧的肌肤。刺痛感唤回了T.J的注意力，他用双手捧着Jensen的头，拉着对方，再次吻上了嘴唇，接着落在他屁股上的手把他整个人被托了起来，放在洗手台上。T.J的双腿配合的张开环住男人的腰，手臂则改为搂紧男人的脖子，使他们的身体紧密贴合。

男人的吻开始向下游移，留恋在乳尖的部分。来自舌尖与犬齿的不断让T.J控制不住的发出享受的轻哼，开始动手解男人的裤子，被释放出的阴茎挺立着傲人的弧度。他握着这个即将让自己爽的飞起的大家伙，腿不由得夹的更紧。

“这么想要？”Jensen感受着唇下敏感的身体，手拍了一下T.J的屁股，“想不想我现在就进去？”

“啊！”被轻拍刺激到的T.J叫了一生，身体则更靠近男人的怀里，“我想你现在就狠狠操进来，我已经被你彻底弄湿了，Jensen，我需要你填满我。”

Jensen被从耳廓传来带着挑逗的暗哑嗓音弄的浑身一震，胯间的欲望又涨大了一些。他火急火燎的扒掉了T.J的裤子和内裤，按着水池边的洗手液充当润滑剂后，便把一根手指捅入了T.J的后穴。

因习惯了性爱而变得柔软的内壁像T.J说的那样湿滑紧致着吸附着手指。当后穴逐进适应了4根手指进出时，Jensen才把阴茎捅了进去。

被突然充满的快感惊的T.J满足的呻吟出声，由于身体已经习惯了Jensen的尺寸，T.J除了开始的酸胀感外并未有太多不适。他抬起腰磨蹭了一下Jensen的胯部，像难耐的母猫轻哼出声，加紧着腿部催促着对方的动作。

“嗯啊，Jensen……啊呜……”

Jensen的手揉弄着T.J的阴茎，突然律动起的抽插换来了对方跟多的呻吟。

敏感区域被不断的摩擦顶弄，酒精与性爱带来的双重快感让T.J不受控制的发出模糊的哼吟。Jensen突然再次托起了他的屁股，为了防止下落，他不得不使劲夹紧男人的腰，同手臂紧搂着对方的肩膀，但下半身的悬空让阴茎进入到身体内部更深的地方，他有自己被捅穿的错觉，后穴则吸的更紧，Jensen被夹的爽的出声。

“放松，宝贝，你一会儿会更爽的。”

Jensen就着插入的姿势，抱着T.J，一步一步走到了墙壁，他把对方的后背抵在这墙上，随着重力作用加快着动作，没一下都狠狠戳弄着T.J体内的敏感区域。T.J被突如其来强烈的快感彻底洗礼，似乎有什么开关被打开，他的呻吟变了调子，手臂搂的更紧，指甲在不自觉中陷入Jensen的后背，他突然感觉到眼前又无数的星光闪硕，未被碰触的前方被操的直接射了出来，后穴也筋挛的吮吸着体内的巨大。Jensen也被突如其来的快感爽的射了出来……

 

高潮之后的两人明显从酒精中清醒了过来。

两人迅速整理好衣服后回到餐厅。

此时餐厅已经接近打烊，除了他们自己人外已无其他顾客。

Grace看两人出来了，就叫Jim快把甜点端了出来。

两人身上的味道以及T.J脸上的潮红隐隐暗示着刚刚在卫生间里发生的一切，但却无人开口询问，其他人的甜点已经基本吃完，他们似乎安静的等着T.J和Jensen出来就餐。

T.J有些不好意思的道歉，觉得让这么多人等他们并不礼貌，但大家都一脸人之常情我懂的表情看着T.J，使得他也不好再解释什么。

Jensen像是突然想到了什么，搂着T.J的腰，把盛放甜点的托盘推到他面前，说，“这个我，是我特意做的，不知道，你爱不爱吃。”

“尝尝不就知道了？”

T.J刚打开外罩，就看到枚简单的男式钻戒躺在托盘之上，他被惊讶的捂住了嘴，就看到Jensen在所有人的注视下，单膝下跪，手里拿着那枚戒指，满脸的严肃。

“我爱你，T.J，我知道我有很多缺点，里面大多数我这辈子都不会改，就像现在的这个求婚，估计和你想要的样子，差距比大？但是，我爱你，你愿意接受这样不完美的我，成为我的丈夫吗……”

“我愿意，我不能更愿意了！我也爱你Jensen！”T.J像是怕对方改变主意般抢过戒指戴在了自己的左手无名指上。

“我承认这和我想的求婚不太一样，”T.J拉着Jensen站起来，坐下，看着对方的眼睛，继续说，“但我这些根本不重要，重要的是你向我求婚，而我接受了它！你知道，Alice问我的时候，我是被吓到了才没有……我不想你误会，我，我只觉得，有些感情，在对旁人说时，尤其是是……你明白我的意思吧？”

Jensen没说话，只是宠溺地用手揉着对方的头发。

T.J突然抱住对方，声音哽咽得发哑，“我就是个傻瓜，你知道的，但无论如果，你现在后悔也晚了，认命吧！”

“我怎么舍得退货，傻瓜。”

 

end

ps：  
时间回到两人从卫生间出来前，所有的甜点都已被上桌，Aisha一把打开T.J的盘子，一枚设计简约的男士钻戒躺在那里，真相一目了然。Cougar和Aisha两人深表欣慰的数着钞票，Pooch一脸痛心疾首的抱着钱包向老婆哭诉，Clay则在一旁无奈的叹气，Alice正和自己的甜品相亲相爱，根本没人注意那对闪瞎人眼的狗男男正在厕所干什么见不得人的勾当。。。


End file.
